Hermoso sonido
by slyisus
Summary: Naruto después de haber devuelto a sasuke sigue siendo considerado un demonio, y nadie lo respeta, pero entonces en una de sus caminatas descubre a algo o alguien que quizá le haga sentirse amado por primera vez en su vida. (NaruxTayu) lemon, lenguaje fuerte y gore, EXTREMA VIOLENCIA Y TEMAS BIZARROS
1. Chapter 1

hola, pues este es mi primer fanfic de naruto, y espero me haya quedado bien.

aunque se que todavía tengo mucho que mejorar, espero que ustedes me ayuden y disfruten de esta historia.

 _"blah...blah"_ pensamientos

-"Bla...bla"- dialogos

[...] momentos dramaticos o de silencio

Enhorabuena, naruto había logrado detener a sasuke en su intento de desertar de la aldea, aunque el costo fue muy grande puesto que nuestro querido ojiazul tuvo que ser hospitalizado durante una semana.

El uchiha por otro lado se encontraba bien, el rasengan de naruto no logro impactar completamente su pecho así que solo le causo entumecimiento y le paralizo un brazo temporalmente, aunque eso no sirvió para arreglar su retorcida cabeza pues trato de escapar más de una vez del hospital.

Algo triste fue cuando el consejo decidio sancionar a naruto pues este atento contra la vida del ultimo sobreviviente de los uchiha, Tsunade por supuesto que apelo a favor de naruto calificando de "absurdas" y poco "éticas" los castigos impuestos. Pero obviamente el consejo solo pensaba en ponerle más trabas al avance ninja del rubio puesto que ellos solo lo querían como un arma de destrucción que pudiesen controlar.

-NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito sakura haruno a su compañero de equipo- "Porque trajiste a sasuke-kun en tan mal estado?! "- Le recriminaba con la mirada a un naruto que simplemente sentía como todo su corazón se derrumbaba, primero el consejo lo castigaba por traer de vuelta al estúpido de sasuke y ahora la chica a quien más amaba le estaba rompiendo el corazón por el mismo uchiha mimado.

-"Pero si ese idiota me atravesó con su chidori, casi pierdo la vida tratando de regresarlo!"-grito, estaba furioso con la pelirosa, kakashi por otra parte estaba decepcionada de la actitud de su alumna, pero no quiso intervenir, naruto debía de forjarse carácter y caer en la realidad-"Sabes que, QUEDATE CON TU SASUKE-KUN ZORRA ESTUPIDA, NO TENGO PORQUE SOPORTAR MAS TUS CAPRICHOS"- salió del hospital hecho un mar de enojo mientras que sakura caía de rodillas al piso sin aliento y con los ojos muy abiertos ante tal reacción. Kakashi por otro lado veía con tristeza como el equipo 7 se desintegraba por completo.

Naruto camino hacía la puerta sur, donde inicio su misión de "rescate", en el camino algunos aldeanos le lanzaron con objetos que bien no le hacían ningún rasguño lo hacían sentirse mal, pronto los comentarios de odio hacía el rubio cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Decidió ir al bosque a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, no quería estar en esos momentos cerca de una aldea de la cual solo conseguía dolor.

Pasaron las horas y naruto seguía vagando por aquel tétrico bosque, paso por alguno de los lugares donde el equipo se enfrentó a los del sonido, caminar por ahí solo le daba más rabia. Tantos sacrificios para traer a ese inútil del uchiha, pero la aldea quiere a su preciado sharingan, y lo que el pueblo pide…los ninjas dan. Malditos egoístas, no piensan en lo difícil que fue devolverlo.

Llego hasta donde shikamaru peleo contra aquella chica peliroja, vio una pila de árboles en el suelo, al parecer esa fue la zona que más daños obtuvo, bajo para inspeccionar mejor el lugar, encontró una flauta partida a la mitad la tomo y guardo en su bolsa, tal vez le serviría de algo. Se acercó a la pila de troncos para observar más de cerca lo que se encontraba debajo, no era madera, parecía una mano, miro más de cerca, lo que vio lo paralizo por un momento, era esa chica del sonido, al parecer su cuerpo no había sido llevado por los anbus, se posó al lado del cuerpo, decidió que no era buena idea dejar el cuerpo así. Merecía un funeral digno de cualquier shinobi aun cuando hubiese sido el enemigo.

Retiro los troncos y arrastro su cuerpo unos metros hacía un claro donde podría examinarla mejor. Curioso al aparecer su cuerpo seguía caliente y no había rastros de descomposición. Nervioso acerco dos dedos a su cuello para cerciorarse de que no hubiera pulso […] Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa pues encontró un pulso algo débil pero ahí estaba. Rápidamente tomo su kunai y lo acerco al cuello de la chica. Trato pero no pudo, no podía hacerlo, para qué?, ya se había derramado mucha sangre, además el uchiha se fue por propia voluntad, ellos solo seguían ordenes al igual que los demás ninjas. Guardo su kunai y tomo su cantimplora. Empezó a limpiar las heridas de la pelirroja, aunque sus piernas estaban completamente dañadas no dudo en limpiarlas y vendarlas.

-Tayuya POV-

-" _Que…que es….que es lo que siento, ya no están los escombros ya no están"-_ Abrí mis ojos, y por primera vez pude sonreir, pues el dolor se había reducido, he muerto pensé, estaba nublado, y pareciese como si la lluvia viniese a llevarse mi dolor. Mire detenidamente, junto a mí se encontraba un chico, parecía menor que yo, sus manos eran suaves y estaba curando a las mias, logre percibir algunos de sus rasgos, esas 3 pequeñas marcas de bigotes gatunos en sus mejillas, y ese cabello rubio tan brillante y largo que cubría parte de su cara… oh no.

-End tayuyá POV-

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES ESTUPIDO- golpeo a naruto con una gran fuerza que le hizo derramar algo de sangre por la nariz- ALEJATE!- Estaba desesperada, era acaso que venía a asesinarla, a acabar el trabajo que ese maldito con cabeza de piña comenzó?-

-Tranquila- frotándose la nariz- No te hare daño… No tiene por qué haber más conflicto-

-CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA- tomo el ultimo kunai que le quedaba, no iba a dejar que konoha la hiciese una prisionera, ni que la torturasen […] cerro los ojos y dirigió su arma contra su cuello, ya no le importaba nada, no quería sufrir más, solo quería morir de una puta vez-

Pero el golpe nunca llego, grito a todo pulmón pero el dolor nunca apareció, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero la luz nunca apareció. Abrio sus ojos y para sorpresa aquel chico había puesto su brazo como escudo. Había evitado su atentado.

-Estás loca, ya te he dicho que no te haré daño- naruto tenía una expresión serena en su cara, aun cuando su brazo había quedado completamente inutilizado-

-El loco eres ¡TU!, POR QUE TE ATRAVESASTE?-

-No lo sé- retiro el kunai de su brazo mostrando una pequeña mueca de dolor- podría dejarte aquí e irme pero algo me dice que necesitas ayuda y yo ayudo a quienes lo requieren-

-Pues entonces eres un idiota- " _por qué lo hace?"_ pensó, lo que más le causaba confusión era la actitud y acciones del rubio, pero no podía evitar agradecer el haberse topado con el y no con algún otro ninja.

-esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien que te rescató- dijo con un ligero toque de enojo-

-Pues te aguantas, desde ahora te llamare idiota, o marica tú decides- dijo riendo con malicia-

-No soy un marica-dijo mientras empezaba a curar su herida-

-Si lo eres, marica marica marica marica-quería hacerlo enojar, le encantaba mosquear a las personas-

Naruto se limitó a ignorarla, tal clase de modales en una linda mujer… ¿linda?...su cuerpo se congelo completamente, que era lo que estaba pensando, debía de evitar más a ese ero-sennin, no le hacía nada bien.

Paso el tiempo y tayuyá no dejaba de molestar a naruto quien se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto. Su semblante cambio, una tormenta de pensamientos inundaron su mente, sus manos empezaron a temblar y ella lo noto.

-ey idiota que pasa?-

-Si alguien se entera de lo que estoy haciendo…posiblemente me maten-su mirada se convirtió en temor- no puedo darle más razones a la aldea para que me asesinen-

¿Más?, pensó tayuyá por un momento. Era cierto que si descubrían el chico ambos estarían en problemas, pero no se suponía que él había regresado al uchiha de vuelta, se supone que él debía ser un héroe.

-idiota ya has hecho suficiente, me puedo cuidar sola a partir de ahora- trato de levantarse pero sus piernas dolían demasiado- arrggghh- el dolor era insoportable

-Hey espera, aun no te puedes mover, no entiendes?- se acercó a ella y delicadamente la tomo en sus brazos- te llevare a un lugar seguro- rápidamente salto entre los arboles con rapidez, tayuyá no dijo nada, estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, pensaba en orochimaru y en lo que este le haría si decidía regresar, entonces su cara palideció y se aferró a naruto con fuerza. Este lo noto pero decidió no preguntar, no quería distraerse y caer con ella.

-tayuya POV-

" _Esa maldita serpiente, si vuelvo me matara, y de seguro tratara de buscarme, tengo que recuperarme pronto y huir… pero adonde?, no tengo familia ni amigos, maldita sea, puto orochimaru homosexual."_

 _-end TPOV-_

Naruto llego a una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, estaba cubierta por la sombra de un gran árbol y era muy difícil de ver si no se conocía la zona. Naruto llevo a tayuya dentro, la recostó suavemente para no dañarla.

-"Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que se me ocurra algo…pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarte, solo trata de mantenerte desapercibida"-

-"Oye idiota…cual es tu nombre?"-penso que era lo minimo que debía saber de su "héroe"-

-"Naruto, y el tuyo?"-

-"tayuya […] tu nombre es raro, te llamare ricitos de oro"-rio-

-"no me gusta ese nombre"-dijo con una vena resaltando en su cabeza-

-"entonces te llamaras "idiota", ese te gusta?"- dijo riendo aún más fuerte-

Naruto se limitó a sonreír de una manera sarcástica-"cuídate…tayuya-chan"- y sin más desapareció entre los arboles dejando a una pelirroja completamente confundida y nerviosa. Se recostó contra la pared de la cueva y cerro sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de ellos. No quería estar sola quería que él se quedara a hacerle compañía pues ese chico rubio fue el único ser humano que se ha preocupado por ella… y a ella le encantaba ese tipo de cariño.


	2. CONOCIENDO A LA CHICA DEL SONIDO

Nuevo día en konoha, una ciudad donde sus habitantes iniciaban las tareas diarias desde muy temprano. Naruto había despertado, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, dudoso sobre quien podría ser aquel que interrumpía su sueño. Seguramente era ero-sennin quien venía para que lo ayudase en sus "investigaciones".

Para su sorpresa no era su maestro pervertido, era shikamaru aquel chico serio que siempre se la pasaba haraganeando en la escuela. Le parecía increíble verlo con su chaleco de chunnin, pero no podía reclamar nada, shikamaru era muy inteligente y estratégico, además de que sin él no hubiesen podido planear el rescate de sasuke.

-"Hey Naruto como estas?"-pregunto con serenidad mientras se acomodaba su chaleco-

-"Hola shikamaru, no te esperaba la verdad, pasa algo?"- Naruto hablo con cierta cortesía pues tenía un invitado al cual respetaba mucho-

-"Hola Naruto, escucha me entere de lo que paso con sakura, y se que ella significaba mucho"-sus palabras expresaban empatía algo que el rubio agradecía, Shikamaru era un buen amigo-"si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros"- refiriéndose a kiba, chouji, neji y lee-

-"Gracias shikamaru, creo que ya estoy empezando a superarlo, al principio si le tuve mucho odio, pero me di cuenta que no vale la pena enojarse por esas cosas, es mejor seguir adelante con la vida"-

A shikamaru le sorprendió la actitud tan madura de Naruto, algo había cambiado en él, pero al parecer había sido para bien o eso creía. La verdad pensar en ello se le hacía problemático.

-"Bueno Naruto me tengo que ir, la hokage nos dios 2 semanas libres, aprovechalas bien"- dicho esto se fue saltando por los techos de konoha dejando a Naruto pensando en cómo aprovechar esas dos semanas cuando un pensamiento rápido invadios su mente.

-"¡ _TAYUYA!"_ \- había olvidado por completo que seguía en aquella cueva oscura, pronto un sentimiento de miedo invadio su cuerpo-" _espero no la hayan encontrado"-_

Bajo rápidamente del complejo de apartamentos y fue directo al centro de la aldea a comprar suministros y algunas vendas nuevas. Necesitaba mejorar su estado físico para poder trasladarla a un lugar más seguro.

-con Tayuya-

El sol empezaba a iluminar parte de aquella cueva, tayuya estaba mirando hacía los árboles, esperando verlo llegar, era cierto que apenas lo conocía y él era alguien en quien no debía confiar tan fácilmente, pero odiaba estar sola, al menos con su antiguo equipo nunca iba a estar sola, siempre estaría ellos a su lado aun cuando ninguno se llevase bien, eran aberraciones, "cosas" como los llamaba orochimaru, nadie más podría entenderlos, por más odio que se tuviesen eran los únicos que se comprendían. Ahora estaba sola sin nadie igual a ella.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, su cuerpo aun dolía y se sentía demasiado débil. Tal vez ya la había olvidado, ese maldito marica el dejo ahí para morir.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente cuando escucho pasos cerca, miro detenidamente y se trataba de Naruto, quien parecía agitado como si hubiese sido perseguido por una manda de perros salvajes.

-"creí que ya no vendrías idio….naruto – sabía que el chico no estaba de humor, lo veía en su rostro, no deseaba más insultos por esa vez"-

-"lo siento….no es fácil evitar que los anbu me sigan el rastro-dijo desganado, la verdad que odiaba cuando lo seguían como si fuese un criminal con libertad condicional"-

-"¿Por qué ninjas de tu propia aldea te siguen?, creí que todo el mundo te adoraba por traer de vuelta al uchiha"-

-suspiro-"jejeje, debería ser así pero no, todos me odian en esa aldea, incluso después de protegerla de los ataques del shukaku y de haber traído a sasuke. Es normal, me consideran un monstruo y no se pueden dar el lujo de dejar a este monstruo rondar por ahí- inicio un pequeño fuego donde puso a calentar agua para hacer algo de comida.

-"¿Monstruo?, ¿Que clase de monstruo puede ser un chico que se viste con esa ropa tan ridícula?"-hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-"Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo conseguir, las tiendas de armas y equipo ninja me venden al triple del precio normal"-su mirada decayó de nuevo, en realidad no tenía ganas de recordar tales sucesos-

Noto que Naruto bajo la mirada, ¿qué era lo que sucedía realmente con ese chico?, porque era tan odiado por su aldea, que era lo que pasaba con él. No aguanto, deseaba saber más de él, tener más confianza se sentía sola, ella sabía que era muy fría y grosera, pero […] también necesitaba hablar, quería escuchar y ser escuchada.

-"¿Por qué te odian?"-pregunto secamente, no era muy buena con lo de ser dulce o ser discreta-

-". . . "-tomo aire, sabía que en algún momento lo iba tener que explicar-"porque hace años, el día de mi nacimiento, una bestia conocida como kyubi atacó la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso, como último recurso el 4to hokage decidió sellarlo dentro un recién nacido, y pues…yo fui el "afortunado" que tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad"-hizo una pausa, espero a que tayuya captara la información, al parecer si estaba impresionada pues sus ojos estaban muy abiertos-"y pues desde entonces los aldeanos me tratan como si yo fuese un mounstruo, nadie me habla, son pocos los que siquiera me saludan, la verdad es que sigo ahí porque no tengo a donde más ir […] y esa es mi historia, bueno omitiendo las partes en las que me he estado esforzando para ser un reconocido ninja en la aldea, pero el consejo diezma mis logros, ni siquiera tengo el salario normal.-

-" […] , bueno…eso explica muchas cosas"-se acercó a él hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su expresión era de frustración como si estuviese enojada por algo-"supongo que…por alguna razón me tenías que encontrar, sabes comprendo en cierta forma lo que sientes […] es curioso la verdad que seamos tan idénticos"-paro un segundo y luego corrigió-"bueno….casi, porque al parecer yo tengo más bolas de las que tú tienes"-rio para sí misma, también él había soltado un pequeña carcajada-"bueno, sabes inútil, esos aldeanos son unos idiotas, si fuera tú hubiese abandonado la aldea"-

-"Lo he pensado pero no creo poder, me cazaría y lo más seguro es que me atraparían en el intento, y entonces se me juzgaría como un criminal y no tendría más libertad que un pájaro en una jaula"-

Las palabras del chico la hacían enojar, más bien era lo que le contaba, le recordaba a su antigua aldea, poco a poco se estaba compadeciendo de él.

-Konoha, sala del consejo-

Homura miembro del consejo mostraba su irritación a su viejo compañero danzo-"danzo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de mantener controlada a tsunade, RAIZ, debe de actuar, nuestros shinobis son ineficientes si vamos a iniciar con el ataque"-

-"RAIZ no está listo, necesitamos tiempo si queremos poner nuestro plan en acción, Konoha ha sido calificada de débil ante las demás aldeas, todo esto gracias a la compasión de tsunade"-era verdad, los demás países amenazaban con una guerra, pero konoha se reusaba a dejar participar al país del fuego, seguía manteniendo una posición neutral, todo esto gracias a los ideales de la hokage.

-"Debemos iniciar el golpe de estado, no podemos darnos el lujo del tiempo"- ahora fu el turno de koharu para hablar, el golpe de estado de RAIZ debía concretarse para asegurar los verdaderos intereses de konoha y el país del fuego-"danzo tienes que dar esa orden"-

Danzo medito por unos segundos, tomo un respiro, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a perder ese golpe pero tampoco había más tiempo, necesitaba un plan, algo que asegurase la victoria […] entonces en su mente apareció cierto pelinegro uchiha.

-"Tengo una idea, el chico uchiha"-sasuke iba a ser su peón en sus planes- "Busca poder, démosle el poder que desea, moveremos los hilos mientras se convierte en nuestra arma secreta"- una sonrisa malvada hizo presencia en el-

-"¿Y qué hay del zorro?, el solo hace caso a tsunade, no podemos dejar que ella lo tenga"-dijo homura-

-"déjenmelo a mí, pronto estaremos listos, en 3 días nos reuniremos junto con nuestras fuerzas y derrocaremos al hokage"- las 3 personas desaparecieron sin más, mientras contaban los días para que el plan iniciase.

-Con tayuya y Naruto-

El sol ya se había puesto y la luna mostraba su brillo junto con las estrellas, Naruto y tayuya habían estado hablando cada uno de sus vidas y sobre las cosas horribles que habían pasado, aunque también habían hablado sobre el futuro, a Naruto no le desagradaba tayuya, solo que siempre utilizaba ese lenguaje obsceno para todo, pero a él ya le había parecido costumbre, además en cierta forma le agradaba.

-"Bueno tayuya-chan, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a la aldea"- Naruto tomaba sus cosas para salir […] antes de llegar a la salida sintió un agarre en su mano, era tayuya, tenía una cara que el jamas había visto, una expresión de miedo y tristeza, ella lo tomo y abrazo evitándole el poder moverse-"¿Qué sucede?"-

Guardo silencio, no le era muy usual hacer ese tipo de cosas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y lágrimas empezaron a brotar a mares, el agarre aumento de tal grado que el rubio pudo sentir sus pechos chocar con él, esto lo puso algo nervioso, pero le importaba más el saber que pasaba con ella.

-"Por favor…..no te vayas, quédate…..ya no hay nadie, no tengo a nadie…"-las lágrimas salían y el agarre no cesaba-"no me gusta estar sola….prometo no insultarte más….pero…por favor…quédate…..no me dejes sola"-los pequeños gemidos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados. Naruto se arrodillo y le devolvió el abrazo, juntos los dos se recostaron contra la pared, tayuya no lo iba a soltar y Naruto no la iba a dejar sola. La escena pronto tomo un aire tranquilo y tayuya cayó en el pecho del shinobi para dejarse llevar por los sueños mientras que este la contemplaba, le parecía tan bella en ese estado, tan tranquila y tierna. No hizo más que apoyarse contra la pared de piedra y dormir. No la iba a dejar sola, pues él también se sentía solo.


	3. SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS

**SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS**

ya había pasado una semana desde que naruto empezó a cuidar de tayuya, y poco a poco en ella empezaron a florecer ciertos sentimientos de los cuales cada día comprendía mejor. ¿Acaso ese chico se había ganado su complenta atención o solamente era un capricho que su mente confundía con...amor?

Mientras que por otro lado, los 3 conspiradores del consejo tardaban mas de lo esperado, tsunade los había tenido vigilados desde hace ya días, ella sospechaba y les obligaba a actuar con precaución y por ende con mas demora. Pero ya tenían todo planeado para asestar el golpe final solo hacía falta una cosa mas.

-cuartel general ANBU-

Sasuke, el uchiha que buscaba venganza, poder y conocimiento se encontraba ahora en el cuartel general de RAIZ. Resguardado por 4 cazadores ANBU, se preguntaba que hacía ahí, algo raro estaba pasando.

-"Un placer...sasuke-kun"-de entre las sombras un hombre con vendas en su cuerpo hacía acto de aparición-" Puede que no me conozcas...pero he estado observándote desde hace ya mucho tiempo"-

-"¿Quien eres…No eres del equipo de interrogación, mucho menos un cazador ANBU-" dijo el azabache con un ligero toque de arrogancia-

-" Debo admitir que mi cuerpo se ha deteriorado por los años, pero mi espiritu vela desde las sombras por el ascenso de konoha como una aldea soberana"- se acerco mas hasta llegar a unos cuantos cm de distancia, empezó a retirar los vendajes de su rostro, hasta dejar al descubierto su ojo derecho que llamó la atención de sasuke-"¿reconoces esto?"-

-"...sharingan...¿pero como?"-dijo perplejo-

-"Un pequeño regalo… Un uchiha que amaba tanto la aldea de konoha, casi como yo, quizás lo recuerdes, pues tu hermano se llevaba muy bien con el"-

-"shisui..."-ahora si que estaba completamente confundido, shisui había muerto al caer desde un precipicio-"¿TÚ LO MATASTE?"- su sharingan se activo dejando ver sus tres aspas completas-

Rápidamente los anbu que lo custodiaban se lanzaron contra el para evitar un ataque a su líder pero fueron derrotados fácilmente gracias a la velocidad del azabache.

-"Que increíble fuerza, tantas ganas de combatir...me recuerdas a mi"-

-"¡NO ERES MAS QUE ESCORIA!"-

Se lanzo contra danzo dispuesto a golpearlo con su chidori, pero este simplemente desapareció en un sunshin. Sasuke lo busco con la mirada por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba.

-"Te hace falta mucho para poder vencerme"-

Danzo reapareció detrás del uchiha y lo fulmino con una serie de golpes combinados con kenjutsu (estilo de armas). No lo dejaba respirar, por cada golpe que sasuke eludía danzo acertaba 5 mas. Cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, no podía creer que ese viejo había podido ganarle con solo taijutsu y una espada.

-"No eres ni la mitad de itachi"-danzo sabía como hacer enfurecer a sasuke, solo hacía falta mencionarle a la persona que asesino a sus padres para que este perdiera la cordura-

-"¡CALLATE!"- su rabia era mas grande que el dolor, se lazó una vez mas contra aquel viejo ninja, ahora con el sello maldito activado a su máximo poder...Pero el resultado sería el mismo-

Danzo no tuvo piedad, golpe tras golpe, sasuke había perdido la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo evitando la creación de ninjutsu, aún cuando el sello maldito estaba activado sus heridas eran extremas, ni siquiera su sharingan podía evitar al 100% los ataques de danzo.

Después de unos minutos de pelea, danzo decidió terminar de una vez con un golpe directo al estomago haciendo que sasuke cayera de rodillas y con un dolor punzante que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-"La aldea de konoha perdió un gran poder militar cuando el clan uchiha fue masacrado. Pero eso no era problema, aún teníamos la esperanza puesta en las nuevas generaciones genin, pero fue la "piedad" de sarutobi la cual nos hizo perder prestigio entre las demás aldeas"-

-"E—eso a mi q—que me importa"-no podía respirar, su cuerpo apenas y le respondía y su vista estaba cansada-"lo...único que quiero...es...VENGANZA"-dio un grito ahogado y con sus ultimas fuerzas trato de atacar pero recibió un golpe directamente en la nuca y cayó de nuevo al suelo"-

-"y la tendrás….pero primero dejame contarte una historia, y entonces sabrás el verdadero objetivo de tu venganza"-

-afueras de konoha día numero 8 -

EL sol empezaba a salir junto con una agradable brisa que movía las hojas de los frondosos arboles. Tayuya fue la primera en despertar, la brisa matutina movió su cabello hasta dejarlo caer sobre el rostro de su acompañante. Sonrió un poco al notar que no estaba sola, naruto se había quedado con ella toda la noche, un sentimiento invadió su mente, era la primera vez que se sentía tranquila, como si su presencia la calmase, como si todo su odio y su tristeza se alejara al sentir la calma del rubio.

Pasaron los minutos y tayuya no quería despertarlo, no quería perturbar sus sueños y mucho menos quería que el idiota se diese cuenta que ella estaba sonriendo, era obvio para ella que sentía algo por el, en tan solo una semana su mente empezó a hacerse muchas "ideas" de todo tipo. Unas tan oscuras y sucias que harían ver los escritos de jiraiya como meros cuentos para niños.

Pero no encontraba el momento para poder mostrarle su "gratitud" a naruto, tal vez era porque el era demasiado inocente en ese sentido, pero no había problema, ella se iba a encargar de "instruirlo"

[…]

Salió de sus pensamientos íntimos cuando naruto empezó a moverse, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, como si quisiese seguir durmiendo. Lo miro fijamente parecía confundido, como si no supiese donde se encontraba.

-"por fin despiertas"-

-"je….lo siento, estaba teniendo un buen sueño"- se incorporo lentamente-"¿dormiste bien tayuya-chan?"-

Rápidamente su cara tomo un color rosa, "chan" resonaba en su mente, "¿ _ **porque**_?" pensó, ¿acaso el ya le tenía tanta confianza?, le tomo un momento controlarse pero al parecer naruto no se dio cuenta de su reacción.

-"Si...de hecho me siento mejor"- por primera vez pudo ponerse de pie y caminar, aunque aún sentía algo de malestar eso no importaba pues por fin podría salir de esa cueva-"por fin, ya me estaba hartando de estar sin moverme"- salió del a cueva en compañía del rubio.

-"¿quieres dar un paseo?"-sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano para darle un apoyo y que así pudiese caminar cómodamente, a el le agradaba hacerlo sentía que tenía una obligación con ella y que debía cumplirla a toda costa-

Tayuya se sonrojo ante la acción pero supo disimular, a decir verdad quería caminar y respirar algo de aire fresco, había extrañado tal sentimiento de libertad, asintió a la oferta de naruto y juntos caminaron por el bosque. Se les veía felices, bueno creo que se lo merecían, después de todo ambos se entendían mutuamente y conocían el dolor de la soledad.

-Cuartel general RAIZ-

-Sasuke yacía recostado en su nueva cama, su mirada se perdía, tu conciencia se encontraba analizando la información que acababa de recibir […] itachi, al que juro matar y superar ya no era mas su objetivo, sabía la verdad detras de el asesinato del clan uchiha. Se entero de como el hokage le había encomendado esa tarea tan despiadada y cruel. No pudo imaginar el dolor que itachi, su hermano, había tenido que soportar.

Una rabia incontrolable empezó a nacer en el azabache, ahora mas que nunca deseaba poder, quería hacer sufrir a todos aquellos que alguna vez itachi obedeció, la vieja tsunade era su principal objetivo, después los 3 lideres politicos que aprobaron tal misión y después se estableceria un nuevo orden militar en konoha, donde todas las aldeas se doblegarían ante su poder.

-"anbu..."- desde fuera un anbu hizo acto de aparición-"dile a danzo que acepto su oferta…..la aldea oculta entre las hojas sera suya"-

-oficina del hokage-

-"shizune…."-tsunade era una mujer de carácter, consideraba a naruto como su pequeño hermano, y velaba por su seguridad, pero la nueva actitud que estaba tomando la hacía preocuparse e incluso sospechar de el-"necesito hablar con naruto, pero ha estado ausente durante una semana ¿sabes algo sobre eso?"-

-"investigue como usted me lo pidió tsunade-sama, al parecer naruto ha estado fuera de la aldea, los guardias de la entrada lo vieron salir al bosque del norte, pero no regreso, dicen que es la cuarta vez que sale y toma el mismo camino, al parecer se queda fuera por mucho tiempo"-

-"hmmm...Esto es extraño, se supone que es donde fue la pelea entre los genin que iba a por sasuke"-dijo preocupada mientras bebía de su botella de sake-

-"quizá quiere estar a solas tsunade-sama, han pasado muchas cosas y posiblemente necesitaba pensar"- shizune se caracterizaba por ser muy tranquila y bondadosa, pero a veces algo ingenua-

-"Necesito hablar con el urgentemente...ANBU"- con una respuesta implacable 3 cazadores anbu leales al hokage hizo acto de aparición-"traed a naruto uzumaki, diganle que es urgente, se encuentra en algún lugar del bosque del norte, posiblemente entrenando"-

-"¡ HAI ! "- y así como aparecieron se esfumaron en busca de "el demonio", no le tenían mucho afecto al chico pero habían jurado ser leales a la hokage y seguir sus ordenes-

-"Espero no tarden"- tsunade no se caracteriza por tener una gran paciencia, mas bien cualquier cosa puede llegar a enfurecerla de gran modo, pero sabía como controlarse pues no quería dar una mala imagen a la aldea, su antiguo maestro le había enseñado que toda gran persona debe de tener una gran paciencia para soportar los mas irritantes problemas.

-con naruto y tayuya-

Habían estado caminado durante largo rato, en verdad disfrutaban ese momento de tranquilidad, algo que en la vida de cualquier shinobi era muy difícil de encontrar.

-"cerca de aquí hay un lago de aguas termales, quizá puedas tomar un baño y relajarte tayuya-chan"-naruto se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero tayuya era mas "bromista", le encantaba hacer sentir mal al rubio, tal vez porque en realidad no sabía como tratar a alguien-

-"¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE APESTO?"- levanto su mano y le propino un gran golpe haciéndolo gemir de dolor-

-"ARRGGGHHH, NO….solo quería que te sintieras cómoda, me preocupa que no estés lo suficientemente descansada, no quiero que algo malo pase, ya estas muy herida"-

El cariño del rubio la hacía sentirse extraña, no es que no apreciara tal trato, pero no le era muy familiar, lo único que pudo hacer fue aumentar su agarre con el, era una forma de agradecimiento según ella, pero al parecer naruto la entendió a la perfección.

-" a decir verdad, un baño no me caería mal "- accedió de buena gana, y empezó a apresurar el paso.

[…]

Al llegar al lago tubieron mucha suerte pues no estaba habitado, encontraron un buen lugar donde tendrían algo de sombra y protección de ojos "fisgones". Naruto se acerco al lago para llenar su cantimplora. En ese momento tayuya empezó a desvestirse, ignorando a naruto, quería sorprenderlo y mostrarle su "gratitud" de la manera que ella mejor conocía.

[…]

-"Bien estoy lista"-

Naruto giró su mirada hacía la voz de la chica y lo que vio lo dejo completamente perplejo, de frente estaba tayuya sin ningún tipo de ropa dejando libre todo su cuerpo, desde sus perfectos senos redondos y duros, con unos pezones color coral que la hacían verse muy sensual, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, un poco de vello púbico cubría la zona que era acompañada de unas hermosas y largas piernas.

Nuestro rubio rápidamente miro hacía otro lado, completamente rojo y con su "amiguito" empezando a despertar.

-"¡Por kami, tayuya estas desnuda!"- grito-

-"¿ que hay de malo, nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? "- para tayuya era lo mas normal del mundo, en su antigua aldea las mujeres y los hombres compartían las duchas, aunque no había contacto físico pues prácticamente todos eran experimentos de orochimaru y solo estaban ahí por deseos de poder-

-"¡NO!, no soy un pervertido"-

Tayuya rio por la actitud de naruto, vaya que era muy inocente cuando se encontraba frente a una mujer. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacía el hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, le tomo las dos manos y las retiro de su rostro. Naruto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante un tiempo pero no tardo en abrirlos, y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y sensual, su mente empezó a mandarle muchos sentimientos mezclados.

-"ahora es tu turno"- tayuya era una mujer muy lasciva, su mente era una caja fuerte llena de secretos sobre el sexo y los placeres mas oscuros de los humanos, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de practicar su conocimiento era una experta en el tema-"vamos, quitate la ropa….o ¿prefieres que te ayude?"- sin esperar respuesta empezó a abrir lentamente la chamarra de un conmocionado naruto.

Se dejo llevar, solo porque la nueva ola de sensaciones que sentía le habían nublado la mente, tayuya ya había desnudado la parte posterior del cuerpo, Se llevo una gran sorpresa pues pensaba encontrarse con un cuerpo menos trabajado, pero a decir verdad su torso parecía el de un jounin adulto, ademas de que tenía varias cicatrices que lo hacían ver mas maduro. Paso su mando lentamente sobre el desnudo pecho de naruto el cual recibió varias olas de placer acompañadas de algunos escalofríos.

-"parece que nadie ha estado aquí antes...¿acaso soy tu primera mujer "-se pego mas a el hasta presionar sus senos contra el-

-"cre-creo que….de—deberíamos de pa-parar"- alcanzo a articular, le encantaba esa sensación pero tenía miedo de que algo mas sucediese, no se sentía listo y tayuya se dio cuenta de ello-

-"entiendo….aun no"- se acerco a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso-"lo siento...creí que sentías algo por mi y….la verdad me deje llevar, nunca me habían tratado tan bien como tu lo haces"-

Naruto se quedo en anonadado ante tal revelación. -"yo...no se….si siento algo, pero...no lo entiendo, tengo miedo a salir dañado, ya lo hicieron una vez y mi mente aun tiene miedo"-

Tayuya no dijo nada, lo rodeo con sus manos y lo abrazo calidamente, al parecer el estaba mas roto que ella, y eso la hacía sentirse mal por el. Empezó a acariciar su dorado cabello, por primera vez estaba siendo cariñosa con alguien, y le gustaba, le encantaba serlo pero solo con el, ya lo comprendía, a partir de ahora el era solo de ella. Naruto se convirtió en el chico que se gano su corazón en tan poco tiempo.

-"naruto, honestamente, te has ganado un lugar especial, se que a veces me comporto de manera muy vulgar, pero también tengo sentimientos, y cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo encuentro un lado de mi que jamas había visto"-

-"wow….bueno a decir verdad, yo también experimento algo nuevo, algo que me hace sentir extraño pero...me agrada...y solo lo siento cuando estoy a tu lado, tal vez es porque me entiendes, tal vez es porque encontré a alguien que comprende mi dolor...tayuya-chan, en verdad….me encanta tu forma de ser, no me importa tu si eres algo vulgar" -un pequeño sonrojo empezó a hacerse evidente- "a veces pienso que es algo….sexy el que me trates así"-

-"vaya vaya…...a mi pequeño naruto le encanta que lo traten mal….jujuju"-tayuya se sentia realizada, lo tenía en sus manos, el ahora era solo de ella […] se acercó hasta poder susurrarle-"desde ahora eres mio….y de nadie mas entendido"-

Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate ante tal declaración, se dio cuenta que le agradaban esas palabras y se limito a asentir obedientemente.

-"bien….iré a tomar un baño…..na-ru-to-kun"- se despidió dándole un beso lleno de lujuria aunque con algo de amor en el. Era el primer beso del rubio, y había sido perfecto según el.

[….]

Paso el tiempo y tayuya estaba de vuelta, encontró a naruto acostado en el pasto observando las nubes moverse con el viento. Le pareció una agradable escena y no quiso interrumpirla así que busco un lugar algo alejado para poder cambiarse de ropa.

[…]

-"Uzumaki naruto...por ordenes del hokage hemos venido a llevarte a la aldea"- los anbu del hokage habían aparecido de entre las sombras de los arboles,

"¿Para que?"-se incorporo rápidamente-"estoy ocupado"-estaba nervioso si encontraban a tayuya el se metería en graves problemas, o algo peor-

-"ella necesita hablar urgentemente contigo"-observaron que naruto no estaba solo, pues había algunas vendas y comida para mas de una persona-"¿Hay alguien mas aquí?"

-"¡ _ **MIERDA! TAYUYA NO VENGAS POR FAVOR"-**_ penso alarmado, pues si ellos la encontraban sería el fin para los dos-

-"¡CONTESTA!"- ordenó-

[…]

Tayuya observaba la escena desde unos arbustos, sabía que naruto estaba en problemas, se preparo para atacar al que parecía el líder de los cazadores anbu. Respiro profundo y desapareció en un sunshin para reaparecer detrás del enemigo y noquearlos a todos en una fracción de tiempo muy corta.

Naruto se quedo petrificado ante el tiempo de respuesta, y mas cuando aún se encontraba algo débil, se acerco para desarmar a los anbu pues no pasaría mucho tiempo para que despertasen.

-"eso fue increíble, eres muy buena"-dijo-

-"No es nada, he tenido mucho entrenamiento y puedo enfrentarme a cosas peores, aunque fue algo difícil con mis piernas débiles, pero no quería que algo te pasase"-se acercó-"eres solo mio recuerdalo"-

Naruto iba a replicar pero sintió un dolor en su espalda y después su vista empezó a nublarse, lo ultimo que vio al caer inconsciente fue a su querida tayuya gritarle mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Rápidamente 4 ninjas con capuchas oscuras rodearon a tayuya y la dejaron inmovil de la misma forma que hicieron con naruto, no tuvo tiempo de analizar a sus enemigos pues cayó inconsciente pero logro observar el kanji en las capuchas de los atacantes…. "RAIZ".

-cuartel general RAIZ-

Su objetivo estaba cumplido, desde ese preciso momento daba incio la operación " _nuevo orden"._ Danzo había inmovilizado al kyubi y tenía grandes planes para el, pero primero se tenía que encargar de tsunade y tenía el plan perfecto para ello.

-"Estas listo"-

-"si…..por fin obtendre mi venganza contra aquellos que me arrebataron todo"- Sasuke sasuke apareció desde las sombras pero algo en el había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, las tres aspas se habían convertido en algo mas poderoso y oscuro.

-"he ahí...el futuro de konoha descansa sobre tus hombros...espero buenos resultados o si no….bueno no te molestes en volver vivo"-


	4. NO MAS KONOHA

HOLA QUE TAL, PUES HICE UN GRAN CAPITULO PERO DECIDI DIVIDIRLO EN 2 PARTES, PARA GENERAR ALGO DE SUSPENSO SI ES POSIBLE, LA SEGUNDA PARTE YA ESTA LISTA, PERO NO QUIERO SOLTARLO TODO DE UN SOLO INSTANTE, ESPEREN SOLO 2 DIAS MAS, PUES QUIERO REVISAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE PARA EXAMINAR SI LE DEBO DE AGREGAR ALGO MAS...

SIN MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO PERO TENGO ALGO BUENO PREPARADO PARA ELLOS DOS

 **NUNCA MAS…KONOHA**

-Konoha 00:00 tres horas después de la rebelión-

Aquella aldea que alguna vez fue un símbolo de tranquilidad, ahora ardía en llamas pues la guerra civil se había desatado, 2 bandos, dos ideales un solo objetivo tomar el gobierno. Tsunade la líder de los shinobis que se defendían de esta rebelión estaba siendo custodiada por un gran número de shinobis leales, desde ese punto comandaba la contraofensiva.

-"¡shizune contacta con kakashi, las fuerzas de danzo están creando puntos de encuentro en el distrito de armas, dile que evite la formación de un cuartel a toda costa!"-

-"Hai tsunade-sama"-

-"tsk,"—" _si tan solo Naruto estuviera aquí podríamos hacer algo con sus clones de sombra"-_ Hacía ya horas que el golpe de estado había iniciado, danzo y sus ANBU junto con los clanes hyuga e inuzuka habían empezado a revelarse, tsunade apenas y pudo concentrar a sus fuerzas militares pues la mayoría habían caído presa de los ataques coordinados de los seguidores de danzo.

-Distrito de armas 45 minutos después-

Vemos al gran ninja copia hatake kakashi en el apogeo de una gran batalla, el usuario del sharingan peleaba de una forma bárbara, como si lo hubiesen hecho perder los estribos, su contrincante era hiashi hyuga quien quería controlar el distrito de armas y así dejar sin suministros a los ninjas que estaban esperándolos en el centro de la ciudad y en la torre del hokage.

-"Eres un inepto hatake, aliarte con la hokage es un suicidio"- hiashi se concentraba en atacar los puntos de chacra en el cuerpo del ninja copia quien los esquivaba con algo de dificultad mientras trataba de acertar un golpe directo con su raikiri.

-"Tsunade-sama, ha dado mucho por esta aldea, y no pienso dejar que gusanos como tu hagan trizas todos los esfuerzos por conseguir la paz"- sin pensarlo dos veces aprovecho un punto débil en el ataque de hiashi y logró atravesarlo en el pulmón derecho con su raikiri haciendo que el líder del clan hyuga y uno de los más respetados shinobis cayese al suelo, no estaba muerto pero era obvio que no podría continuar peleando.

Kakashi estaba por retomar hacía la torre del hokage a informar de la situación […] pero entonces escucho aquel horrible sonido de un millar de pajaros, rápidamente giró para observar a su nuevo rival, no podía creerlo-

-"¡¿SASUKE?!"- no alcanzo a decir nada más pues la mano de sasuke ahora estaba atravesando su estómago-

-"muere…..kakashi-sensei"-su mirada de regocijo cambio rápidamente a una de frustración y el cuerpo de kakashi estallo en un *puff*-"¿sustitución?, kakashi eres un sucio bastardo"-activo su sharingan junto con el máximo nivel de su sello maldito-

-"sasuke…. ¿tanto odio tienes?"-habló kakashi mientras salía de su escondite para enfrentar a su ahora ex – discípulo-

-"¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES TU?"-corrió para para enfrentar a su maestro en un duelo sharingan contra sharingan, el mejor discípulo contra el mejor maestro.

El choque de puños se hizo presente ante ninjas de alrededor que presenciaban tal batalla, kakashi hatake el genio ninja copia peleaba con todo su poder para contener a sasuke.

-"KATON Karyû endan"- sasuke lanzo un gran dragón de fuego desde su boca, era demasiado rápido y kakashi no podía responder con uno de sus jutsus de agua. Como último recurso se cubrió el cuerpo de una forma en la que su espalda recibiese todo el daño.

-"eres débil hatake, ya has superado tu limite, es hora de morir de una buena vez"-

-En las profundidades del oscuro bosque de la muerte-

Naruto yacía completamente encadenado en una mazmorra donde apenas una luz tenue de un madero encendido dejaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba, multiples. Estaba completamente pálido y en muy mal estado físico, era como si su cuerpo se estuviese desgastando poco a poco. De su espalda salían grandes cables negros que cada cierto tiempo eran iluminados por un resplandor rojo.

En esa misma mazmorra nuestra pelirroja se encontraba encadenada pero no de la misma forma que Naruto, ella podía moverse más libremente, tal vez los carceleros no la veían como un riesgo potencial […] que equivocados estaban…

-"¡Naruto!, vamos reacciona, no te dejes vencer maldito idiota"- tayuya hacía lo posible por evitar que el chico desvaneciera, tenía que ganar tiempo hasta poder recuperar sus fuerzas y utilizar el sello maldito-

-"jejeje, no podrás hacer que despierte"- de las sombras salió el carcelero, un hombre alto de una gran masa muscular, tenía muchas cicatrices de batalla, y su ojo izquierdo era completamente blanco obviamente lo había perdido a causa de alguna enfermedad-"Pronto se drenara todo su chacra, incluyendo el del zorro de nueve colas, entonces llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan"- su voz sonaba confiada mientras se iba a patrullar, no noto la sonrisa oculta de tayuya quien estaba liberando parte de su sello maldito para poder escapar.

-"falta poco Naruto"-susurro, su transformación casi se completaba-"solo un poco más…resiste"-

Tayuya estaba completamente angustiada, Naruto estaba empeorando con los segundos, ella también estaba débil pero podía sacarlos a los dos de ahí solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Empezó a recordar todo aquello por lo que lucho sus objetivos y sus sueños, todos ellos se fueron al infierno cuando se unió a las filas de orochimaru.

Solo fue utilizada como un simple conejillo de indias, ni siquiera recibía un trato humano, no escapaba porque no tenía a donde ir, en cierta forma ese era su hogar y a los que alguna vez vio como abominaciones se convirtieron en sus compañeros, pero no duraron mucho, después de que orochimaru los utilizase para sus planes mórbidos, ellos no tenían libertad no la conocían, solamente sabían ser instrumentos, peones en un simple juego de ajedrez.

Eso había sido su vida hasta ahora, después de que ese chico de cabellos dorados la rescató empezó a tener una nueva perspectiva, ella podía ser libre, ya no le debía nada a nadie, había renacido, sus deudas estaban pagadas y su pasado borrado, nadie la reconocería, sería libre de empezar de nuevo…. Pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba de un soporte, una base, alguien que estuviera para respaldarla y en eso se había convertido Naruto…..su preciado idiota de cabellos dorados.

El sello estaba completo, la transformación iniciaba ahora, su piel se volvió color café, mientras que su cabello rojo se alargó hasta llegar a sus piernas, sus ojos color oscuro cambiaron a una tonalidad dorada mientras que una línea negra en cada uno los adornaba. Ciertamente su fuerza se incrementó y su chacra cambiaba a uno más oscuro y terrorífico. Su odio contra aquellos que habían dañado a Naruto era muy grande quería castigarlos, pero no era el momento, primero tenía que sacar a Naruto de ahí antes que su vida terminara.

-"ciertamente te hemos subestimado…pero"-de la nada aquel guardia lazo un golpe a tayuya que apenas y logra esquivar-"me asegurare de que no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Tayuya empezó a hacer posiciones de manos y de su boca salió una gran ola de viento cortante que hizo estragos la armadura de su contrincante pero eso no lo detuvo, este empezó a hacer una lucha de taijutsu, tayuya no era buena para esquivar sus golpes pero si para engañarlo un poco, se alejó unos cuantos metros de él y entonces cerro sus labios en forma de circulo y empezó a silbar.

-"es en serio…. ¿ese es tu mejor ataque?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-empezó a reir como loco, si al parecer le causaba mucha risa aquel ataque….más de la necesaria pensó-"jajajajja que jajajajja ¿Por qué no paro de reir?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA AHHHHHHHHH!"-

Tayuya observaba la escena con emoción, hubiese sido mejor utilizar su flauta pero se había hecho añicos hace ya algo de tiempo, sin embargo logro utilizar su jutsu especial gracias a las tonadas del silbido. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, amaba ver el sufrimiento de un enemigo eso era algo que nunca cambiaria en ella.

A los pocos minutos el guardia empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, sus oídos sangraban, tayuya había dejado de silbar pero el sonido seguía en su cabeza, en su agonía por aliviar a su cabeza de semejante sufrimiento empezó cortando sus orejas, tomo su kunai y rápidamente de un tajo corto… la sangre se derramaba pero el sonido seguía en su cabeza, no podía más, tenía que hacer algo para desvanecer su agonía pero su única opción era la muerte.

-"¡MATAME POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO¡"-Aquel hombre, quien parecía haber soportado los horres de la guerra jamas pensó en querer morir de una forma tan repentina-

Tayuya lo miro y empezó a reír, claro este no lo escuchaba pero la veía, era obvio que no lo dejaría eliminar ese dolor tan rápido, la pelirroja lo miraba de una forma sádica mientras se relamía sus labios, en verdad esto la hacía sentirse húmeda, el sadismo era su preferencia, era su fetiche, su tabú…

Su último momento de cordura había fallecido, ahora era un animal que no deseaba seguir sufriendo, como un lobo acorralado su única opción era el suicido. Corrió hacía una pared, su cuerpo nublado por el dolor no podía más *pum*….*pum*….*pum* aquel hombre que nunca había caído en batalla estaba estrellando su cabeza contra la pared de piedra maciza que formaba aquella mazmorra. Cada golpe hacía que el sonido se fuese, cada golpe abría más su cráneo dejando ver pequeñas partes de su cerebro, pronto empezó a sangras de su nariz y ojos, su sonrisa retorcida confirmaba su completa locura. Al fin el sonido había cesado y aquel imponente hombre yacía muerto en el suelo con su cabeza completamente desfigurada.

Tayuya seguía erguida en aquel lugar, su cuerpo estaba extasiado pero pronto volvió en sí, no podía darse ese lujo…por ahora…se acercó a su querido idiota y empezó a sacar cada uno de aquellos gruesos cables metálicos obviamente obteniendo un gran grito de dolor por parte del rubio quien ahora yacía en los brazos de la pelirroja. Apenas y tenía pulso debía sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible y buscar ayuda médica.

-"no me dejes ahora…..por favor maldito idiota"- lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos demoniacos, hasta los demonios lloran, escapo rápidamente de esa mazmorra y se dirigió a la aldea, bueno no era una aldea más bien era un simple resplandor de llamas, la lucha por el control aún no estaba ganada pero estaba llegando a su clímax y pronto desenlace. Pero ella no lo sabía, no pensaba en ello, su mente solo pensaba en el rubio moribundo que llevaba en sus brazos, no iba a dejarlo morir y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvarlo.


	5. VELO OSCURO

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR TARDAR PERO ESTOY EN TRAMITE DE MI EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASÍ QUE HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO, PERO TUVE ALGO DE TIEMPO LIBRE ASÍ QUE SUBIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN...**

 **SI DESEAN VER LOS CAMBIOS FÍSICOS QUE HE IMPLEMENTADO PUEDEN REVISAR ALGUNOS DIBUJOS PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA, EN MI PERFIL.**

 **SIN MAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

- **Distrito de armas** -

Kakashi estaba de rodillas frente a su ex-discípulo su traje jounin estaba completamente destrozado dejando al aire libre su torso lleno de heridas y quemaduras. Jadeante preparaba su último ataque, aquel jutsu que había enseñado a su alumno ejemplar ahora lo utilizaría para matar a ese mismo. No tenía ningún remordimiento, ya era más que claro que aquel chico serio había desaparecido y ahora frente a él se encontraba un monstruo.

Kakashi se lanzó con sus últimas fuerzas esquivando los ataques de sasuke quien se encontraba agotado por uso excesivo de chacra además de que no estaba acostumbrado a un uso prolongado del sello maldito, inmóvil no podría evitar tal ataque.

-"este es el final sasuke….has hecho demasiado daño, y si he de morir te llevaré conmigo"- kakashi estaba a punto de impactar el pecho del uchiha pero en un último momento de mala suerte su chacra se agotó por completo y cayó al suelo debido a la inercia de tal ataque.

Un total silencio se cernió sobre el lugar, de pie un sasuke totalmente anonadado con una sonrisa retorcida demostrando que la poca humanidad que le quedaba había desaparecido.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA IDIOTA, YO SOY EL ELEJIDO"- tomo su último kunai y empezó a apuñalar a su antiguo sensei, una tras otra, la hoja de acero pulido se había convertido al rojo de sangre. Kakashi empezaba perder el conocimiento, ¿era acaso este su final?

[…]

Después de tan salvaje escena sasuke se iba del lugar riendo a gritos, alardeando haber asesinado al ninja copia. Nadie lo creía pero era cierto, el cuerpo del peli blanco estaba en un charco de sangre con grandes heridas hechas por un objeto punzante

El dolor era intenso y no le quedaba tiempo de vida, debía hacer su último acto de justicia, su último legado hacía el único alumno que seguí una senda correcta. Con sus últimas fuerzas tomo su parpado izquierdo y con las ultimas reservas de chacra saco su ojo izquierdo portador del sharingan y lo sello dentro de un rollo especial para objetos orgánicos. Hizo varias posiciones de manos y un pero PUG café apareció.

-"¿KAKASHI QUE DEMONIOS PASO?"-ladro-

-"no *cof cof* hay tiempo….dale e-esto a naruto…"-

-"¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?"- no hubo respuesta- "¿KAKASHI?"-

Antes de hacer algo más sintió la presencia de enemigos en los alrededores, no sabía que pensar pero seguiría las ordenes de kakashi al pie de la letra, no tenía tiempo para hacer nada más, la situación era riesgosa y corría grave peligro, tomo el rollo y rápidamente desapareció en un puff dejando el vació cadáver del legendario "ninja copia" kakashi….

La rebelión estaba en su punto más álgido, las fuerzas de tsunade se reagrupaban en la calle principal, tenían controladas las zonas del centro y la torre del hokage […] estaban siendo cercados, las fuerzas de danzo se establecían en posiciones estratégicas para encerrar a los ninjas leales al hokage.

En esta cruenta batalla se habían perdido vidas de reconocidos ninjas que habían dado todo por respaldar al hokage. El clan aburame se había declarado en una posición neutral pues no querían generar bajas en sus filas. El clan Nara había sido masacrado completamente, fuerzas de RAIZ habían generado un gran bombardeo de explosivos en el distrito de los clanes. Los hyuuga eran el brazo armado de danzo junto con RAIZ, el clan akimichi había declarado la rendición junto con el clan yamanaka aunque los líderes y sus familias habían escapado de la villa declarándose desertores automáticamente.

La fuerza principal de RAIZ se encontraba a solo metros de distancia del centro de konoha, junto con miembros del clan hyuuga e inuzuka. Los ninjas restantes se preparaban para el último asalto, la última línea de defensa del hokage.

[…]

Una batalla encarnizada, las fuerzas shinobi concentradas en el centro de la aldea no tenían puntos de retirada, los líderes de escuadrones habían sido masacrados rápidamente por los líderes de RAIZ, sus órdenes eran de asesinar a todo aquel que defendiese los ideales de la antigua konoha…No prisioneros.

Pero esta batalla no se comparaba con la que se llevaba a cabo en el tejado de la gran torre hokage, tsunade se enfrentaba en un duelo a muerte con danzo shimura el antiguo halcón de guerra.

-"tus intentos por defender esa idea tonta de la paz no dieron sus frutos, es hora de que esas niñerías se reduzcan a cenizas"-

-"mientras me quede aliento seguiré luchando sucia bolsa de polvo"-

La fuerza de tsunade era descomunal tanto que ya había asesinado a danzo 3 veces seguidas, pero el viejo shinobi tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, literalmente su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por sharingans capaces de recrear el izanagi. Danzo atcaba a diestra y siniestra los puntos débiles de tsunade quien había perdido gran cantidad de chacra al curar las heridas de sus subordinados.

-"Pronto la batalla quedará decidida lady tsunade, preparese para su mejor ataque"-

-lado sur de la aldea el área más degradante de la aldea-

Dentro de las sombras nuestra pelirroja había estado evitando todo tipo de shinobi, no podía creer que la gran aldea de la hoja estuviese en medio de una guerra civil, eso complicaba más las cosas, necesitaba encontrar el hogar de Naruto pronto, ese sería un lugar seguro mientras buscaba la forma de tratar sus heridas.

[…]

Había estado caminando por varios minutos cuando escucho los pasos de varios ninjas, sin pensarlo preparo una emboscada para sacarles la información que necesitaba. Recostó a Naruto cerca del lugar oculto entre varios escombros y se dispuso a asesinar a los 2 shinobis de las esquinas y dejar vivo al de en medio para interrogarlo.

[…]

La sangre y viseras adornaban la escena, los cuerpos casi irreconocibles de dos ninjas de RAIZ estaban en el suelo siendo observados por su impotente compañero. Él era diferente, era un simple chunin que apoyaba las ideas de danzo… Trato de correr para pedir ayuda pero tayuya cortó sus tendones haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-"¿dónde vive el jinchuriki del kyubi?"- amenazaba con cortar su ojo izquierdo si no obtenía una rápida respuesta-

-"PUDRETE…AHHHHHHH!"- no paso ni un segundo cuando su ojo izquierdo pue arrancado brutalmente dejando ver un hueco rojo y sangre chorreando.

-"Bien….ahora el segundo"- una sonrisa despiadada surco su rostro, era la mismísima cara de lo macabro, lo oscuro y bizarro. Solo dios sabe qué clase de pensamientos retorcidos cruzaban su mente.

-"espera, espera, es el complejo de apartamentos más alejado de esta zona es el único edificio de 3 pisos, por favor si vas a matar a ese demonio entonces no me voy a interponer,"-

Tayuya retiro su mano y observó por unos segundo a aquel ser que suplicaba de rodillas el perdón. Recordó las palabras de Naruto aquella noche fría que llego a la cueva con varias heridas en la cara, los shinobis de la aldea lo habían atacado de nuevo y él no se había defendido. Recordó como aquel chico rubio rompió en llanto ante aquel horrible trato. Era la primera vez que ella se mostraba empática con una persona.

-"¿demonio?"- una criatura semejante a un gusano de gran grosor y de un largo de al menos 20 cm salió de las mangas de tayuya-"te enseñare lo que un verdadero demonio puede hacer"-

Aquella criatura entro disparada por la boca de aquel hombre, lo único que se escuchó después fueron los gritos incesantes de agonía y plegarias. Rápidamente fue destrozado por dentro, sus órganos vitales eran devorados, sus pulmones colapsaron y pronto lo enviaron a los segundos más tortuosos de su vida, su vientre colapso dejando salir a aquella horrible y despiadada criatura que seguía buscando victimas para saciar la irá se su ama.

[…]

El apartamento de Naruto no era muy espacioso y vivía en las peores condiciones de higiene posibles, más bien parecía una choza, había agujeros en el suelo, los vidrios completamente rotos gracias a los innumerables ataques de los aldeanos y ninjas que lo odiaban. Todo eso le hizo aumentar su odio contra esa estúpida aldea, la verdad no le importaba la guerra civil que se cernía sobre el velo de aquella noche, sabía que estaría bien en aquel lugar pues era el más alejado de la aldea y a nadie parecía importarle controlar aquel distrito tan decadente y lúgubre.

Recostó a Naruto en el pequeño futón de su dormitorio, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y su respiración era agitada, al menos ahora mostraba pulso, pero sabía que no duraría mucho así. Tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado. Hizo una extraña posición de manos y toco el pecho del rubio y lo que descubrió lo dejo alarmada.

Aquel chacra rojo característico del zorro del nueve colas estaba completamente anulado, no existía, había sido extraído por completo, se llevó una mano a su boca demostrando su impresión ante tal acto tan vil e inhumano, una lagrima atravesó su mejilla, ya había presenciado este proceso anteriormente en la guarida de orochimaru, la victima sufría un total tormento tanto físico como mental, a los pocos minutos las victimas morían pero Naruto seguía vivo y eso era ya un gran alivio.

Pero eso no sería suficiente para salvarlo, se tenía que restaurar parte del chacra para poder hacer que este sanara, se tomó un momento para meditar, observo la habitación de Naruto y vio cierto objeto que consideraba ya perdido. Su antigua flauta de madera tallada estaba ahí como nueva con un moño color morado adornándolo, una sonrisa se formó, era un regalo de parte de Naruto para ella, lo tomo y lo estrujo con cariño, estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese falta para salvarlo.

Se acercó a él, lo tomo de su mano y volvió a transformarse en su fase final del sello maldito, lo que estaba por hacer cambiaria radicalmente la vida de Naruto hasta llegado el punto de hacerle ver las cosas con un nuevo sentido…era el precio a pagar por su vida. De ella empezó a emanar un aura morado-oscuro que cubrió como un manto a Naruto, pronto Naruto empezó a sufrir cambios en físicos, su cabello se alargó hasta el punto de lograr cubrir los lados lateras de su cara así como parte del rostro, además de alaciarse un poco como si las marcas características del zorro del nueve colas ya no predominaran pues este ya no se encontraba en su interior. El flujo de chacra si se analizara con algún tipo de jutsu sensorial nos daríamos cuenta que era más denso, oscuro, como si estuviese corrompido por el dolor.

Naruto despertó de golpe pero esos ojos azules que tanto lo caracterizaban habían cambiado a unos ojos totalmente rojos, llenos de odio, tristeza y amargura. Volvió a caer dormido, su cuerpo empezaba a estabilizarse, al parecer se alejaba poco a poco de la muerte. Tayuya miro sorprendida tal cambio radical en " **su"** Naruto. Le pareció emocionante pues había logrado fusionar parte de su chacra con el cuerpo de Naruto, ahora ambos lo compartían como si fuesen uno solo.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, Naruto se veía tan bello y apetecible, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, su mente empezó a hacer su trabajo creando las fantasías más descaradas que solo una mente retorcida podía imaginarse. Se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sintió su respiración chocar contra sus ligeramente rosas mejillas, pronto la poca distancia que los separaba desapareció y tayuya besó a Naruto de una forma angelical, tan hermosa que parecía una pareja de inocentes chicos malaventurados en las locuras de la lujuria.

-"desde ahora…serás para siempre solo mío"-declaró tayuya, aun cuando Naruto estuviese inconsciente muy en lo profundo de su mente había entendido lo que pasaba en la realidad, un nuevo comienzo daba inicio en el escenario más caótico de Naruto uzumaki.

-torre del hokage-

RAIZ y los clanes sobrevivientes estaban fuera de ese gran edificio, hacía ya varios minutos que las fuerzas leales a tsunade había sido derrotadas, solo faltaba el cabecilla. El más fuerte de ellos dos sería el nuevo gobernante y obtendría el respeto de todo shinobi. Atentos esperaron, la lucha entre danzo y tsunade había terminado con la destrucción de gran parte de aquella torre, ahora solo hacía falta ver al vencedor.

*tap…..tap…tap….tap*

Pasos pesados, llenos de cansancio y agonía se hacían presentes en el ambiente, de los grandes escombros una sombra hacía acto de presencia, todos estaban atentos al vencedor. Mientras más segundos pasaban, la sombra se hacía más evidente, de sus brazos algo colgaba.

*tap….tap…tap…tap*

Los antiguos guerreros solían tomar un trofeo que los declarase como supremo vencedor, en este caso no hacía ninguna excepción, cuando la luna logro iluminar adecuadamente el vencedor hizo acto de presencia, su cuerpo dañado por la batalla aún se mantenía de pie, su brazo derecho tenía aquel trofeo que los guerreros ancestrales tomaban de sus contrincantes. Una cabeza….ese era el preciado trofeo, con una larga cabellera dorada, labios delgados y una expresión de horror grabada por su antiguo poseedor…..Tsunade senju había muerto de la manera más atroz posible, ahora el ganador y futuro sexto Hokage danzo sonreía victorioso. El público rápidamente mostro su respeto e hicieron una gran reverencia, el gobierno de la "cobarde" tsunade senju había llegado a su fin y ahora iniciaba la verdadera era shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, con danzo shimura como su líder, mentor, guía y maestro.


	6. SONRIE

**SONRIE**

 **-Notas del sexto hokage danzo-**

Dicen que la verdadera paz es aquella que viene después de la guerra, pero eso no es verdad, la paz no existe, es un pensamiento efímero, bizarro y corrompido por el hombre. No existe tal ilusión de paz, es solo un mito inventado por monjes impotentes que no sabían qué hacer con su vida.

El ser humano es de naturaleza agresiva, entonces ¿porque he de contradecir a la naturaleza si es la madre de todo?, prefiero seguir su divino mandato y eliminar a aquellos que son "innecesarios", aquellos que no buscan ser lo mejor de la especie, que se preocupan más por vivir en "tranquilidad" disfrutando de ocio y el entretenimiento.

Este mundo es de los shinobi, y los shinobi son hombres capaces de superar los límites establecidos por la naturaleza, somos la especie dominante, somos aquellos que evolucionan solo para volver a pelear…y ganar. Por eso hoy mismo, el primer día de mi mandato he decidido iniciar de nuevo con la selección natural y erradicar a aquellos que no son dignos de estar vivos.

Mis tropas de elite se encuentran ahora mismo custodiando los límites con los demás países y aldeas, hemos cerrado todo trato pacifico con ellos y nos declaramos en una posición de supuesta guerra fría, el tiempo está a nuestro favor, ellos no se lo esperan, apenas asimilan la muerte de la quinta.

-fin notas de danzo-

-"hokage-sama, hiashi hyuga espera"- apareció un anbu con mascara completamente blanca demostrando ser el jefe de la guardia personal del hokage-

-"hmmm….dile que pase, quiero completa privacidad en esta charla así que mantente fuera y no dejes entrar a nadie"- dicho esto el anbu salió dejando entrar a unherido hiashi, su expresión era seria como siempre, tomo asiento y espero a que el hokage hablase-"¿Qué deseas hiashi-san?, debe ser algo urgente como para que aparezcas aun cuando no hayas sanado por completo"-

-"Cuando accedí a ayudarte en el golpe de estado, acordamos que el clan hyuga iba a ser el clan de mayor categoría en la aldea…y en el país del fuego"-

-"si…lo recuerdo, ¿Qué con eso?"-

-"el mocoso uchiha, alardea su clan….su…"extinto" clan"-tomo una pausa-"¿que pasara cuando tenga herederos?, konoha siempre ha considerado al clan uchiha el más fuerte….eso nos pondrá en una desventaja social y política"-

-". . . "- su expresión se tornó frívola-"¿quieres….que lo mate?"-

El silencio reino el lugar, ambos personajes se miraban de una forma tan seria como si de una competencia se tratase…el de ojos perla volvió a hablar para liberar la tensión.

-"no….es un arma muy buena como para desperdiciarla…pero él quiere herederos y yo quiero ser el líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea"-

Danzo no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que hiashi iba a pedir, se limitó a seguir escuchando pero en su interior ya había hecho planes para los próximos años. Todo empezaba a hacerse por sí solo, había piezas nuevas que hacían más grande y estable su plan. Pronto tendría el control del país del fuego y sería el soberano de los ejércitos más poderosos del sur, y después avanzaría en contra de las demás naciones.

-departamento de Naruto-

Tayuya estaba observando por la ventana como los ninjas de la aldea recopilaban los cuerpos de la batalla y los quemaban en hogueras junto con civiles y niños que se habían encontrado en el fuego cruzado. Escuadrones anbu patrullaban los tejados en busca de algún tipo de resistencia.

Se las había arreglado para hacerse parecer como un civil de la aldea, había salido a buscar algo de comida con el poco dinero que encontró en el apartamento de Naruto. Varias veces fue interrogada pero siempre se hacía la inocente y explicaba que vivía en ese departamento después de que su casa hubiese sido destruida. Como era de suponer a ellos no les importaba, el demonio ya no vivía, muchos decían que murió en la batalla, claro era una cortina de humo para ocultar la verdad, pocos sabían que había escapado de las manos de RAIZ.

-"tayuya…"-susurro-

La peliroja presto su completa atención a Naruto quien empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Le tomo unos segundos analizar el lugar donde se encontraba, miro las paredes, estaban llenas de agujeros, escucho el ruido de las calles, jamás habían estado así y ese hedor a carne quemada le daba una imagen de lo que había pasado.

-"¡¿nos han atacado?!"- trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo le fallo y cayó de nuevo al duro suelo-

-"tranquilo idiota te harás más daño-lo ayudo a recostarse-"ya no puedes hacer nada, ha terminado todo."-

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"-

-"no lo sé, al parecer hubo una clase de "revolución", y los insurgentes han ganado la batalla….créeme estoy tan poco informada como tú"-

-"quizá yo te pueda ayudar"-de entre las sombras apareció pakkun uno de los sabuesos de kakashi-"eres Naruto ¿verdad?-

El rubio asintió –"¿quién eres?-

Pakkun espero unos segundos para hablar, la noticia que iba a decir sería muy fuerte, pero le quedaba poco tiempo, los otros perros hacían trabajo de espionaje en la aldea, al parecer un escuadrón anbu había sido alertado de que una chica extraña estaba viviendo en el apartamento del zorro.

-"escucha Naruto…konoha ya no es seguro, danzo es el nuevo hokage, los clanes inuzuka y hyuga le han ayudado a tomar el poder, antes de que me lo preguntes ya no hay ningún aliado, o están muertos o han escapado de la aldea, danzo ha mandado cazadores anbu a por ellos, escúchame debes deshacerte de tu bandana ninja, ¡DEBES ESCAPAR!-

Como era de esperarse la expresión del rubio se tornó de horror total, apretó fuertemente los puños tratando de calmar su enojo, sus ojos azules sin brillo cambiaron a un rojo sangre.

-"…"- tayuya veía esto desde un rincón, observaba el cambio que estaba sufriendo Naruto y no hizo más que sonreír de satisfacción, al parecer Naruto aumentaba su fuerza acorde a su disgusto tal como a ella le sucedía.

-"¿Qué hay de kakashi-sensei?"- por alguna razón él ya se esperaba la peor respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de parte del canino-

-"…murió…sasuke uchiha lo apuñalo en su pelea"- miro como Naruto empezaba a apretar sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, su respiración se volvió agitada-"el….dejo algo para ti…"- en un instante apareció un frasco donde estaba guardado el ojo sharingan de kakashi- "su último deseo era que tú lo tuvieses…"

Naruto miro por unos segundos aquel "regalo" que su maestro le había dejado…lo tomo y guardo en una pequeña cajita. Cerro sus ojos y murmuro algo para si mismo, se levantó, el dolor había desaparecido, se acercó a la ventana y miro el paisaje, esa ya no era su aldea…nunca lo fue.

-"debemos de irnos"-dijo-

-"mientras más pronto mejor"-dijo tayuya, estaba en silencio observado como Naruto empezaba a cambiar, estaba madurando, había comprendido lo que la realidad podía ofrecerle.

-"bueno…..me tengo que ir, nuestra labor ha finalizado ya no tenemos ningún trato con la aldea de la hoja, creo que a esto se le puede llamar retiro"-

-"bien…gracias por ayudar a kakashi pakkun, supongo que esto es un adiós"-

Pakkun odiaba las despedidas así que solo asintió y desapareció en un *puff*. Naruto abrió su armario, tomo lo poco de ropa que le quedaba, un pantalón ninja oscuro, dos camisetas blancas y una vieja chaqueta negra la cual se puso en ese momento, si iba a salir de la aldea era momento de cambiar de atuendo para no llamar la atención.

Paso por un espejo y empezó a examinar su cuerpo, noto cambios muy característicos como su cabello que ahora era menos brillante y puntiagudo, sus ojos zafiro ahora eran de un color azul oscuro, como si su cuerpo reaccionara ante los nuevos sentimientos e ideas que lo agobiaban.

-"¿qué tanto husmeas idiota?"- pregunto tayuya-

-"soy diferente…tú me hiciste esto ¿verdad?"- la miro de una manera seria y fría-

-"si…"-

-"se siente….bien….como si no tuviese cadenas, como si fuese libre"-

Tayuya se acercó provocativamente, la respuesta que le dio el rubio le hizo sentirse de una manera satisfactoria. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y se acercó a su rostro a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-"dime…¿qué es lo que sientes?"-

-"odio….odio a las personas de esta asquerosa villa"-

-"¿creí que los ibas a proteger?"-dijo con sarcasmo-

-"no lo merecen….solo la muerte puede purgarlos"- sus ojos se concentraban en los del otro-"me has hecho ver las cosas como en realidad son"-

-"me alegra escuchar eso….mi Naruto"-

-"siempre seré tuyo…mi corazón me dice que debo de estar a tu lado…te pertenezco….haz conmigo lo que desees"- pocos centímetros los separaban-

-"ven conmigo….ayúdame a vengarme y yo te ayudaré a asesinar a todos aquellos que te han hecho daño….estaremos juntos como los monstruos que siempre hemos sido"-

Naruto respondió con un beso lleno de lujuria y amor el cual tayuya correspondió, sus lenguas bailaban entre jadeos, tayuya tomaba más iniciativa y aprisionaba al rubio demostrando quien era la dominante en ese momento hasta que ambos faltos de aire se separaron.

-"supongo que….eso es un sí"- dijo sonriendo pícaramente la pelirroja-

Naruto asintió ante el comentario, tenía planeado volver a hacerlo pero quedaba poco tiempo así que hizo un ademan y empezó a guardar su equipo para salir de una buena vez de aquella pútrida aldea. No le quedaba nada más ahí, ahora solo quería estar al lado de tayuya, quería seguirla a donde ella fuese pues es la única que lo comprende….la única que lo ama.

[…]

-torre del hokage-

-"danzo-sama, tenemos noticias"- un anbu apareció frente al lord hokage

-"habla…"-

-"los ninjas de kumogakure están preparando sus fuerzas cerca de los límites del país, nuestros reportes indican que se preparan para repeler cualquier agresión"-

-"…"- esto era malo, la aldea de la nube ya tenía preparada una fuerza militar en sus fronteras, debía buscar una respuesta rápida-"convoca al consejo de la aldea, sesión de emergencia"-

El anbu asintió y desapareció para dejar a sola al hokage en su búsqueda de una forma para evitar un ataque inminente. Pronto descubrió que no estaba solo en esa habitación, un chacra tan podrido y mórbido hacía más denso el aire como si casi no dejase respirar.

-". . . puedo sentir tu presencia…asquerosa serpiente"-

De las sombras apareció el príncipe de las serpientes; orochimaru. Su sonrisa mórbida hacía helar la sangre incluso del mismísimo danzo, si no fuese porque aprendió a controlar sus emociones ya se hubiese orinado encima.

-"sucio vejete…me prometiste que si te ayudaba a extraer el chacra del zorro me darías al uchiha para mis experimentos"- su tono era amenazante, pero la vieja águila sabía cómo mantener quieta a la serpiente-

-"no tendrás al uchiha"- la serpiente parecía fruncir más el ceño –"pero. . . si eres paciente podrás tener a tus sujetos de prueba"-

-"explícate antes de que mis serpientes devoren tu viejo cuerpo"-gruño orochimaru-

-"sasuke uchiha…en este momento está reviviendo a su antiguo clan"-

-"¿Cómo es eso posible?"-la serpiente calmo sus ansias y poso expectante ante la información del viejo shinobi-

-"digamos que hiashi se encarga de "ese" tipo de cuestiones"-

-"ooh ku ku ku…..parece que la idea de juntar a los dos clanes en uno solo ha llegado a tiempo ¿no?"- su sonrisa malévola y mórbida volvió a calar los huesos del viejo hokage-

-"ugh…si, bueno te propongo un trato"-

-"¿otro más?, espero y esta vez la paga llegue anticipada"- se relamió los labios mostrando interés-

-"necesito nuevas tropas de elite, capaces de manejar el chacra del nueve colas y además ser extremadamente eficientes en misiones"-

-"tu arrogancia y deseo de poder son muy fuertes danzo, pero puedo ayudarte, más bien creo tener una forma"-

-"dime tu precio"-

-"sabes…"-empezó a jugar con sus dedos en el escritorio-"me he enterado de que cierta chica pelirroja escapo con Naruto-kun de tu prisión"-

Danzo sudo frio, solo él y pocos sabían sobre esto. Pero de que le servía el saberlo, a menos que…

-"esa chica….era una de tus sirvientes, lo recuerdo, recuerdo su sello maldito"-

-"así es, pero me interesa más lo que hizo, tengo cierta conexión con mis sellos malditos, me permiten saber el estado de mis experimentos. El punto es que ella hizo

"algo" que no debía hacerse, y pienso castigarla por ello"-

-"necesitas que la busquemos por ti ¿verdad?"-danzo volvió a su postura de seriedad-

-"no… los encontrare por mí mismo, pero necesito ojos en todos lados. A lo que me refiero es que necesito volver a la aldea, necesito estar cerca de donde las noticias

fluyen"-

Danzo estaba en un dilema, dejar volver al sannin de las serpientes podría ser provechoso pero también arriesgado al tenerlo cerca, pero supuso que si lo mantenía vigilado con sus escuadrones anbu no habría problemas, además él tenía razón era mejor tenerlo cerca para "consejos" y sobre todo sus nuevos planes de poderío militar.

-"bien…pero actúa con sigilo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si hay espías en nuestras líneas"-

-"una cosa más….es sobre tus nuevos soldados".

-"¿Qué con ello?"-

-"necesito infantes para realizar el aumento, no puedo trabajar con adultos ya que sus cuerpos son frágiles a las modificaciones genéticas y los niños están en etapas de desarrollo"-

-"lo que sea necesario…pero si algo sale mal lo lamentaras"-sentencio el hokage-

-"como siempre…un placer hokage-sama"-desapareció en llamas dejando al viejo hokage pensar en los asuntos de la aldea-

-distrito hyuga-

Hinata hyuga era una chica timida, inocente y callada, siempre buscando sobresalir al igual que su hermana hanabi. Desde que se dio el golpe de estado esta había sido confinada a su habitación hasta nuevo aviso para evitar que fuese secuestrada por el enemigo y convertirse en un estorbo para el clan.

Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto uzumaki aquel chico le tenía revuelta la cabeza, desde hace ya tiempo que le gustaba, pero era demasiado tímida como para hablarle y ese sentimiento pronto se convirtió en una obsesión. Pasadas las horas escucho mucho ajetreo en las calles, deseaba salir pero su padre la había confinado estrictamente a su pieza.

[…]

Escucho pasos, fueron aumentando, se dirigían a su alcoba junto con murmullos, era su padre quien hablaba con alguien más a quien no podía reconocer, un silencio que duro durante un largo periodo, después la puerta se abrió lentamente. De frente estaba su padre hiashi con la mirada más fría y fulminante del mundo, a hinata se le vino el mundo abajo cuando observo quien era su acompañante…sasuke uchiha, ahí de frente con una mirada de satisfacción, sus labios formaban una sonrisa perversa, sus ojos oscuros analizaban cada parte del ser de la huyga.

-"oto-san…sasuke…. ¿qu-que desean?"-

Su padre la ignoro y solo intercambio miradas con sasuke asintiendo, el uchiha entro a la habitación y seguido de esto hiashi cerró la puerta con total firmeza. Hinata por su lado estaba completamente asustada, solo vestía una pijama y parte de su figura quedaba al descubierto.

 **-advertencia lemon (rape) fuerte (si eres sensible por favor sáltalo)—**

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta su cama, mientras caminaba se deshacía de sus prendas hasta quedar en unos pequeños shorts y el torso completamente desnudo. Hinata estaba completamente roja y horrorizada. ¿Acaso su padre la había vendido como si de una puta se tratase? Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes color plata junto con sollozos, esto sasuke no se lo tomo a bien y le propino una bofetada dejando salir algo de sangre de su nariz.

-"sonríe…estas a punto de ser desvirgada por un uchiha sucia perra"- *slap* otra bofetada.

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa de agonía solo para evitar otro golpe, las lágrimas empezaban a salir más, pero ella no quitaba esa sonrisa retorcida de su rostro. Sasuke no desvistió a hinata, le arranco las prendas como si de una simple envoltura se tratase. A los pocos segundos los senos de hinata estuvieron al desnudo y ella como acto de inercia los oculto con sus brazos.

-"MALDITA PERRA"- *slap* *slap*-

Sasuke empezó a golpear indiscriminadamente a hinata aun cuando estuviese sonriendo, pero aun así ella no retiro sus brazos, pero eso no iba a parar a sasuke, él tenía mucha más fuerza y entonces empezó a quitar los últimos pedazos de tela que ocultaban su parte más íntima.

Hinata estaba completamente desnuda, su piel tersa y blanca las hacían ver aún más inocente, sasuke no tardo en ponerse rígido, se quitó sus ropas para dejar al descubierto su miembro. Hinata trato todo lo posible por escapar de sasuke pero nadie escuchaba sus gritos de auxilio. Sasuke la tomo de los brazos y la tumbo en la cama, se lanzó primeramente sobre sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos y masajearlos, hinata al principio se resistió pero el rubor y el calor se su cuerpo empezaban a actuar en su mente.

-"sa-sasuke-kun…po-porfavor para"-chillaba hinata pero todo lo que se ganaba eran golpes en su rostro y partes del cuerpo.

Su cara estaba algo roja por los golpes y la sangre, las lágrimas habían parado simplemente porque ya no podía producir más. Sasuke dejo de jugar con sus pezones y paso directo al plato principal.

La vagina de hinata estaba húmeda a lo que sasuke sonrió y empezó a juguetear con ella, primero inserto un dedo a lo cual un pequeño gemido de placer salió de hinata.

-"perra….te gusta que te toqueteen ¿verdad?"-

Sasuke inserto un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos dentro de hinata la cual seguía tratando de evitar el placer. Ella resistía, no quería que la tocasen en su parte intima, pero la habían vendido como un pedazo de carne, su dignidad estaba perdida al igual que su vida.

El pelinegro no se saciaba con solo tres dedos así que sin previo aviso inserto todo su puño en la intimidad de hinata causando un grito desgarrador. –"¡ARRRGGG!"-empezó a contraer todo su cuerpo y a chillar como un cerdo en el matadero, su vaigna empezaba a ser desgarrada y un hilo de sangre salía- "SACALA SACALA POR FAVOR SASUKE-KUN ME DUELE, ¡DUELE MUCHO!"-

Nuevas lágrimas de dolor brotaban, sasuke movía rápidamente su puño dentro, más y más profundo hasta que la mitad de su antebrazo estaba dentro, la hyuga tenía sus ojos en blanco y la boca completamente abierta, sasuke había llegado a lo más profundo de su interior, ahora empezó a mover su brazo en círculos dentro de ella provocándole convulsiones, parecía un animal pues su cuerpo actuaba de forma sobrehumana, entonces hinata sentía como un calor gobernaba su parte intima, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo la abandonaba y se dejaba ir por el placer, completamente destrozada mentalmente no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que su dejara salir todo en un orgasmo…..su primer orgasmo.

Los fluidos orgásmicos que salieron de ella llevaban tanta presión que expulsaron el brazo de sasuke y mancharon el piso de la habitación mientras hinata yacía en la cama sin poder controlar su cuerpo que se retorcía como si de un exorcismo se tratase, sus ojos se nublaron y su boca estaba completamente abierta dejando salir su lengua.

Pero sasuke aún no terminaba, mientras hinata seguía imbuida en el placer sasuke la tomo de su cabello casi a punto de arrancarle algunos mechones y sin aviso inserto de lleno su miembro erecto causando de nuevo un grito de dolor en la princesa hyuga, ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo para dejarla descansar, la embistió con todo, el sonido de la vagina chocar con las bolas de sasuke solo hacían que este fuera más cruel con ella, empezó a golpearla con el puño cerrado en la cara.

-"sonríe para mi VAMOS PUTA SONRIE"- los golpes eran más fuertes generando hematomas-

Las embestidas de sasuke la desgarraban completamente, pero eso a él no le importaba, no le importaba mancharse la verga con sangre, a fin de cuentas era una puta del clan hyuga un recipiente para engendrar uchihas. Pasaron los minutos y sasuke quería excitarse mas, así que en un acto cruel y mórbido. Se levantó y obligo a hinata a aferrarse con sus piernas en la cintura del uchiha. Para ese momento hinata ya no estaba en sí, solo una sonrisa retorcida y pútrida era lo que quedaba, su lengua salía como si de un perro se tratase. Sasuke paro durante unos segundos y la miro.

-"dime….este hoyo... ¿estará limpio?"- sonrió descaradamente

Hinata palideció más de la cuenta, sasuke acariciaba la entrada de su culo con sus dedos, esto era malo pues esa zona es muy sensible y…estrecha.

-"no…por favor….sa-sasuke….m-me-me dolerá mucho"-sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados pero no dejaba de sonreír-"mejor…pu-puedes seguir ¡pegándome! ¿sí?, qu-que te parece?...po-por favor- pero el uchiha no hizo caso y empezó a introducir todo su brazo en su ano lentamente-"arrg..NO NO POR FAVOR….POR FAVOR….¡ARRRGGHHH! ME DUELE, MI CULO ME DUELE POR FAVOR ME LASTIMAS ¡AAAAH! NO ME CABE SACALA SACALA-

Sasuke hizo caso omiso y empezó a violarla, a él no le importaba, solo quería coger y ser el líder del futuro clan, hinata era solo una herramienta y él era el maestro, así que podía hacer todo lo que él quisiese. Y ahí estaba, desgarrando sus partes más íntimas, pero hinata nunca dejo de sonreír, el uchiha le había generado un trauma y ahora sería imposible remediarlo.

Las horas pasaron, sasuke ya había eyaculado en ella más de 7 veces, solo seguía violándola por el placer que a él le producía ver a hinata en ese estado infrahumano, parecía como si hubiese aprendido a disfrutar de semejante tortura, ahora ella era la que hacía todo el trabajo, ella se movía para sasuke, incluso se hacía daño en sus partes para generarse placer, pero algo nunca cambio, esa sonrisa seguía ahí demostrando que ella había dejado de ser una persona, ahora solo era una herramienta sexual, un juguete que sasuke podía cogerse cuantas veces quisiera.

Después de unos minutos sintió como el uchiha se venía dentro de nuevo, la lleno tanto que su vientre se hizo más grande de tanto semen que había dentro, estaba jadeando y sus piernas le fallaban, sus nalgas estaban rojas y algo cortadas pues sasuke la había torturado sexualmente. Parecía una escena de esas películas snuff que se codiciaban en el mercado negro. Sasuke salió lentamente de ella y entonces libero gran cantidad de esperma y sangre como si de una fuente se tratase hasta quedar en el frio suelo de su habitación. Como último gesto antes de irse sasuke limpio su miembro con el cabello morado de la hyuga marcándola para siempre como su puta.

- **fin lemon-**

Sasuke termino su trabajo diciéndole a hinata que mañana sería un "nuevo" día y así por el resto de sus días hasta que engendrase a tantos niños que su mismo vientre estallara. Su inocencia y dignidad estaban perdidas, fueron arrebatadas, fue violada y torturada, su cuerpo sangraba y estaba cubierto de semen y de sus propios líquidos vaginales…. Pero ella….nunca dejó de sonreír.

Se acariciaba su vientre, esperando serle de utilidad a su nuevo amo y señor, ya que eso era ahora, era la puta de un uchiha, la primera puta que le daría unos bellos hijos que también se la tirarían solo por buscar ese placer que su amo le había enseñado.

Su cordura se había extinguido y ahora solo quedaban las risas de locura y dolor, su vida se fue lentamente al caño, ahora solo servía como un recipiente con hoyos entre las piernas.

-konoha salida norte-

-"los matare…..juro por kami que les abriré las entrañas me haré un collar con ellas"-

Frente a nuestro rubio se encontraba en un estandarte la cabeza de la quinta hokage tsunade senju, había sido empalada como símbolo de que la aldea de la hoja no era más una aldea controlada por los senju. La cólera lo invadió, apretó los dientes y sus ojos cambiaron.

-"ba-chan….juro que te vengare…los haré pagar"- una lagrima silenciosa atravesó su rostro-

Tayuya miraba desde atrás, al parecer habían hecho enojar a su Naruto. Escucho las palabras de este y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus deseos de venganza y sangre. Le encantaba el nuevo Naruto, juntos harían estragos en el mundo shinobi y buscarían venganza contra aquellos que los trataron como monstruos.

-"quieren conocer a un monstruo….pues entonces esperen y les juro que me haré peor que uno, les haré desear no haber sido un desecho fétido del cosmos, les haré desea morir con solo mirarlos…"-

Y así salieron de aquella podrida aldea hacía un mundo podrido en busca de poder para completar su venganza, y hacer crecer el terror en las demás naciones shinobi. Ambos con una sonrisa retorcida como la de un asesino buscando a su presa.


	7. DECADENCIA

BUENO HE VUELTO, TENGO MIS RAZONES PARA HABER DESAPARECIDO UN BUEN TIEMPO, PERO FUE PARA INCIAR CON PIE DERECHO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, ADEMAS DE QUE NECESITABA ORDENAR MIS IDEAS.

ESTE ES UN CAPITULO MUY MUY CORTO, PERO ES NECESARIO PARA PODER AVANZAR CORRECTAMENTE CON LA HISTORIA, DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO QUE POSIBLEMENTE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SERAN CAPITULOS LARGOS Y MAS NARRATIVOS.

OTRA VEZ LO DIGO, YO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO Y RAPIDO PERO ES NECESARIO PARA PODER QUITARME UN BACHE QUE BLOQUEA MI CAMINO

 **DECADENCIA**

-KONOHA, SEIS DIAS DESPUES DE LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO-

Sasuke se había ganado la reputación de un monstruo, un asesino y violador, el hokage danzo varias veces trato de parar sus sádicos actos pues incluso él sabía que esto no le venía muy bien a su administración.

Las noticias corrieron como el viento, pronto konoha fue conocida como la aldea de la inmundicia, pero entre todas aquellas personas que sabían de esto había una en especial que se estaba dirigiendo ahora hacía la aldea de konoha. Nunca pensó que esto pasaría, ahora debía acabar con esto de una vez por todas antes de que su hermano hiciese algo aún más macabro y repulsivo.

-"sasuke….."- uchiha itachi estaba por terminar el legado del terror que había sembrado sin querer-

Mientras nuestro pelinegro se acercaba a su destino nos centramos en los cuarteles generales shinobi de la aldea, se preparaban para el asalto hacía la nube, era algo muy repentino pero los altos mandos aseguraban que era de vital importancia marcar la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambas aldeas.

Muchos estaban nerviosos ya que no habían experimentado por sí mismo una guerra entre aldeas, obviamente la revuelta de hace unos días era una simple mota de polvo comparada con una guerra entre villas ocultas. Mas armamento, más ninjas, incluso se sabía que ellos tenían 2 bijus en su poder. Aunque se escuchaban rumores de nuevas "armas" pero a fin de cuentas nadie sabía nada y los altos mandos negaban la información hasta el día del asalto.

En fin nadie tenía tiempo si quiera de pensar en la actual situación social, los aldeanos estaban descontentos principalmente por la razón de que sasuke uchiha atemorizaba con entrar en cualquier momento en algún hogar y hacer sus "atrocidades", varios padres de familia trataron de pararlo pero simplemente no podían hacerle frente. Incluso los shinobi más leales a danzo sabían que sus actos indiscriminados debían parar.

Itachi uchiha se escabullo por los lugares más oscuros de la aldea, esta no era una misión de akatsuki, esta era una misión personal, una dolorosa pero necesaria. Empezó a recolectar información en base al espionaje con sus cuervos. Había escuchado pequeños señalamientos de los actos horribles que había cometido su hermano. Trato de contener su llanto de dolor ante los hechos pero era inevitable pensar en todo el daño que había hecho. Esto solo le hizo entender que ya no había nada que se pudiese arreglar, como un tumor la única forma era extirparlo de la sociedad.

Avanzo sin ser detectado hacía el antiguo distrito de los uchiha, no había cambiado mucho, la lama y el césped crecieron demasiado excepto en una casa…si esa casa que le trajo dolorosos recuerdos, camino hasta ella, su mirada estaba vacía, la puerta estaba abierta " _que descuidado",_ entro a fin de cuentas era su casa, activo su sharingan en busca de trampas pero no encontró nada. Pronto escucho pequeños murmullos, camino hacía ellos con algo de nerviosismo, un olor pútrido se apodero del ambiente…..cadáveres, ese era el olor, un cuarto lleno de cadáveres. Itachi apenas pudo soportar tal visión, los cuerpos eran de mujeres jóvenes. Apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la habitación principal de donde los murmullos provenían. Entro sin pensarlo y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.

Frente a él estaba su pequeño hermano, aquel al que más amaba amordazando y torturando a una chica de no menos 15 años, sus ojos no mostraban signos de vida, estaba en shock, y solo el reflejo de sus labios moviéndose se apreciaba.

-"itachi….nii-san, ME ALEGRA VERTE"- corrió cual "niño" al ver a su hermano mayor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa se formó, lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un gran abrazo-"creí que nunca te volvería a ver"-

Su sonrisa era bizarra y torcida, obviamente ese no era el sasuke de antes, él ahora estaba corrompido por el dolor y el odio. Itachi se quedó callado por unos segundos, le daba asco en lo que su hermano se había convertido. Decidió terminar todo de una vez y desenvaino su katana.

-"lo siento sasuke, pero ya no perteneces a este mundo"- sasuke con lágrimas de ira esquiva el ataque y sin trastabillar se dispuso a atacar a su hermano-

-"ITACHI!"- la batalla final del clan uchiha había comenzado-

−−−en un pueblo a 30 km de konoha−−−

Naruto y tayuya ahora estaban cuidándose las espaldas, sabían que danzo estaría buscándolos en los rincones más oscuros del mundo shinobi. Ahora mismo se encontraban tomando una taza de te en un bar del lugar. Miraban detenidamente a los clientes en busca de alguien sospechoso pero solo había viejos y ebrios.

-"algo te preocupa Naruto?"-lo tomo de la mano, estaba frio y nervioso-

-"todos mis conocidos están muertos o escondidos, y nuestros nombres están en el libro bingo, tengo miedo que nos separen"-

-movió su asiento para quedar a su lado, lo abrazo y le dijo en susurro- "tranquilo, estoy aquí, estamos juntos"-corto distancia y lo beso para calmar sus nervios-"te quiero"

-"y yo a ti"-acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y trato de calmarse un poco-

El tiempo pasó y el bar ahora era un lugar ruidoso, al parecer la hora de los jóvenes había llegado, empezaban a bailar al rito de la música, una mezcla de instrumentos eléctricos y percusiones. Muy pocos bares tenían tal tecnología, pero era la necesaria para crear un ambiente festivo.

Tayuya sonrió, tomo la mano del rubio y sin aviso lo jaloneo hasta la pista de baile. Y empezó a moverse en un compás de caderas, Naruto completamente nervioso no sabía qué hacer, estaba embobado por la belleza de tayuya. Esta se dio cuenta y lo empezó a guiar para que bailara, al principio sus movimientos eran torpes, pero poco a poco se adaptó al ritmo de poder seguir a su pareja.

El ambiente amaino un poco, y la música estridente pronto cambio a un jazz romántico, momento en que tayuya aprovecho y empezó a bailar abrazado de Naruto, como un pequeño vals, solo ellos, así es ahora estaban más juntos que nunca, y eso estaba bien por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad reinaba sus corazones, aunque fuese solo momentánea.

−−−Barrio uchiha 2 horas después del encuentro de sasuke e itachi−−−

Debido a la lejanía del barrio uchiha conforme a la aldea sasuke no podía pedir refuerzos anbu, y lo peor de todo es que estaba completamente vacío de chacra, tanto era su dolor que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Mientras tanto su hermano tampoco estaba muy bien del todo, su brazo izquierdo había sido remplazado por cuajos de piel colgando, parte de su rostro estaba carcomido por el fuego, y su espalda tenía 2 kunais incrustados.

-"¿Qué te hace creer?... ¿que el bien es lo que haces? No eres más que una basura itachi uchiha, ¡no eres digno de pertenecer al clan uchiha!"-trato de correr pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en el duro pavimento-

-"Tienes razón sasuke, siempre odie al clan uchiha"-se acercaba a un paso torpe- "pero siempre con una justa razón… Era un clan de odio, resentimiento, ira, egoístas que solo buscaban poder sobre los demás"-se acercó lo suficiente como para patear a su hermano- "trate….en vano….de salvarte, pero al parecer tu no lo necesitabas"- cerro su ojo izquierdo, canalizando su chacra en ese punto-"y ahora lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, no es humano…..sasuke tú no eres humano"-pequeños hilos de sangre empezaron a salir de sus ojos indicando el inicio del amaterasu- "lo siento sasuke…..pero eres el monstruo de mis pecados"-

Aquella noche las llamas negras habían purgado al clan uchiha, ahora su exterminio había sido total, con una sola excepción, un quebrantado itachi uchiha, caminaba por los pasillos de su antiguo hogar, borrando el rastro de dolor y sufrimiento que su pequeño hermano había dejado a su paso. Al llegar al final del recorrido no hizo más que sentarse en la acera de la entrada y soltarse en un mar de lágrimas.

Detrás de él una silenciosa presencia se acercaba, pero a él ya le daba igual, solo quería dejar de existir pues había fracasado, no podía soportarlo más, ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello de una forma calida, miro a la figura y lo primero que presencio fueron unos hermosos ojos perla, que denotaban cansancio y temor. Itachi sintió como ella se aferraba más a él, como si no se quisiese separar de él. Supuso que ella había visto todo, al parecer había logrado sobrevivir a la locura de sasuke.

Ella llevaba un kimono color negro que hacía relucir sus cabellos azul marino y sus ojos color esmeralda. Observo más detenidamente y descubrió algo que lo dejo anonadado ella empezó a llorar, el agarre se hizo más fuerte a tal grado de que le generaba un ligero dolor.

El la miro y le dijo sutilmente –"No te preocupes…ahora estás a salvo"− la tomo de la mano y prometió cuidarla y reparar todo el daño que su clan le había causado. Ella se fue sin pensarlo, todo era mejor que esa podrida aldea, todo era mejor que ese maldito infierno.

Fue así que llego el día siguiente, cuando las fuerzas anbu descubrieron el cadáver carbonizado de sasuke uchiha. " _un daño colateral"_ dijo orochimaru a danzo, este último estaba furioso pues sasuke era una de sus armas secretas, pero al parecer sasuke había estado muy ocupado con las demás mujeres de la villa. Hasta ahora 25 mujeres se encontraban preñadas por el uchiha, esos significaba 25 nuevos experimentos para orochimaru y 25 nuevos ninjas de elite para danzo.

-"Al menos tenemos a los niños"-sonrió la serpiente-"no temas, serán los mejores del mundo shinobi una gran inversión"-

-"si, pero sasuke uchiha tenía determinación y disciplina, era una perfecta herramienta"-

-"son pequeños sacrificios comparados con lo que se avecina"-

-"él era nuestra arma para pelear contra la nube"-enfurecido-"¡ahora sus tropas están por entrar a los límites del país!"

-"tranquilo anciano, mis ninjas apoyan a los tuyos, además de que superamos a la nube en población militar"-

-"espero no te equivoques maldita serpiente, mis tropas están a punto de entrar en contacto con los primero equipos de la nube"-

−−−−Limites del país del fuego y la nube−−−−−

Los generales shinobi de la nube habían ordenado el ataque, ambos bandos iniciaron una de las escenas más sangrientas que se podría imaginar. Eran soldados fieros, curtidos en combates pasados, sus oficiales habían recibido mucho entrenamiento en combate, eran llamados la sombra de la nube "oscuros" los llamaban, pues sus armaduras eran negras como la noche y sus ataques tan eficaces que el enemigo pasaba de vivo a muerto en un segundo.

El bando de la hoja era más estratégico, sus ninjas estaban en posición defensiva, atacaban al enemigo desde lugares ocultos, sus anbu de elite encabezaban la lucha con los oscuros, estaban a la par de la lucha, aunque algunos aun no creían lo que sus espíritus estaban viviendo, la nube y la hoja habían iniciado la guerra, y ahora se sabría que las demás aldeas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, el descontrol se haría presente en todos los países, una nueva militarización engulliría al mundo, el pequeño hilo de paz que sostenía a la humanidad de caer en el abismo del caos había sido cortado y ahora estaban directo a una caída libre.

La lucha encarnizada había tomado ya a sus primeras víctimas inocentes, las pequeñas casas y aldeas que rodeaban los límites de los países había sido víctimas de la furia de millares de explosiones y ataques con chacra, pero aun cuando veían aquellas pobres gentes morir ellos seguían luchando, ¿por qué?, simplemente por querer demostrar su egoísmo. La decadencia en el mundo se había convertido en una ley natural creada por los humanos.

−−−posada el dragón oscuro−−−−

Naruto había pasado una linda velada con su ahora proclamada novia, habían participado en varios eventos del festival del arroz que se celebraba cada 100 días en esa pequeña aldea. Ahora estaba algo cansado pero feliz mientras que tayuya tomaba un baño.

Nunca se imaginó en tal situación pero no era que le fuese muy difícil de asimilar, ahora era un criminal buscado, debía mantenerse alerta por si alguien llegase a amenazar su vida o la de tayuya. Empezó a imaginarse su vida a partir de ahora, debía de ordenar un poco su cabeza y sus metas. Quería venganza, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, necesitaba entrenar, ahora que el kyubi no estaba solo tenía su chacra común y corriente junto con el sello maldito que compartía con tayuya. Debía de encontrar una forma de volverse fuerte y hábil para completar su venganza.

-"na-ru-to"-

Una suaves manos empezaron a acariciar su cabellera rubia con fina delicadeza, el no hizo más que dejarse llevar, estaba algo sonrojado pero disfrutaba de los mimos que recibía se giró lentamente pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja completamente desnuda. Sí antes no se notaba su sonrojo pues ahora era un tomate. Tayuya tomo como divertida la reacción de Naruto y se empezó a encerrar más a él como si fuese un peluche gigante.

Ella sentía la respiración de su amado en sus pechos generándole una sensación de calor y excitación, la cual le encantaba de sobremanera, tomo la iniciativa y empezó a despojarlo de la ropa, gesto al cual el rubio no se opuso. Pronto Naruto estaba desnudo sobre aquella espaciosa cama y completamente rígido. Tayuya se relamió los labios al ver aquel miembro, era un poco más grande de lo normal lo cual le hacía ruborizar.

Lo miro y espero a que el rubio estuviese listo para comenzar, este solo sonrió y empezó a besar su cuello lentamente mientras que con su mano empezaba a jugar en varias de sus zonas intimas iniciando así una velada que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.


	8. GUERRA

"GUERRA **"**

La guerra con la hoja ha empezado a cobrar bajas en las aldeas y pequeñas naciones que apoyan a la nube, la hoja ha implementado un nuevo sistema "no prisioneros", en el cual los ninjas de la hoja no deben mostrar piedad ante una aldea o comunidad enemiga.

Esto ha estado llevando a una decadencia sin igual entre las demás naciones, algunas demandan un castigo a konoha y al país del fuego, pero siempre en los debates de las diferentes aldeas se llega a un punto muerto donde nadie acuerda una solución. Mientras tanto el avance inminente de las tropas de la hoja empieza a generar tensión en los demás bandos.

La aldea de la niebla inicia una nueva alianza junto con la aldea oculta de la hierba uniéndose a las fuerzas de konoha generando así la primera alianza shinobi. Que suman un total de 750 000 ninjas. Además de esto el aumento de la ciencia y tecnología ha hecho más avanzada su tecnología creando maquinas moviles controladas por chacra. Haciendo así que las alianzas ninja comiencen de nuevo y se empiece a crear un nuevo orden en el mundo shinobi por miedo a la aniquilación.

Se crearon 3 alianzas shinobi en total, para buscar al ganador absoluto del mundo:

1- ALIANZA DE LA PRIMAVERA

· Aldeas principales (750 000)

o Aldea oculta de la hoja

o Aldea oculta de la niebla

o Aldea oculta de la hierba

o Aldea oculta del sonido

2- ALIANZA DEL CIELO

· Aldeas principales (1 000 000 ninjas)

o Aldea oculta de la nube

o Aldea oculta de la arena

o Aldea oculta del cielo

3- ALIANZA DE LAS MONTAÑAS (650 000 ninjas)

· Aldeas principales

o Aldea oculta de las rocas

o Aldea oculta de la cascada

o Aldea oculta del humo

o Aldea oculta de las estrellas

Y así fue como el mundo en general viro a una nueva guerra shinobi, pero algo era seguro, esta sería la última y la decisiva. Los países más grandes rearmaron sus fronteras e incluso se inició un servició militar obligatoria para defender y atacar dependiendo de la situación.

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que orochimaru iniciara el nuevo proyecto para traer nuevos guerreros a las fuerzas de la aldea de konoha. Danzo estaba impaciente puesto que ya había sido informado de que los primeros sujetos de prueba habían sido un éxito.

-"así que estos son…excelente"- dijo danzo mientras observaba a los nuevos "oni" humanos, mejorados genéticamente –"¿cuáles son sus habilidades?"-pregunto ansioso.

-"kukuku….son prácticamente impenetrables, tienen una resistencia física incalculable" –observo como uno de ellos recibía una estocada limpía con una katana de gran calidad y esta se rompía al instante- "aunque no son los engendros de sasuke, estos nos ayudaran por el momento a dar un giro a la guerra"

-"la nube ha empezado a responder junto con sus aliados tomando posiciones estratégicas en el país del arroz, con estos seremos invencibles ante sus nuevas fuerzas elite"- pensó un poco- "¿qué hay de los chicos del uchiha?"-

-"hemos retirado los fetos de las madres y justo ahora los tenemos en grandes contenedores haciendo modificaciones genéticas para hacerlos prácticamente inmortales"-

-"Hace tiempo me pediste las células de hashirama, ¿Qué planeas hacer? "-pregunto dudoso el hokage-

-"algo que cambiara el destino del mundo libre"- rio para sí mismo- "te haré poderoso danzo y yo viviré lo suficiente para concer todos los secretos de este mundo! "

Danzo sonrió ante tal idea y no podía esperar para que los engendros del uchiha empezaran a nacer.

- **Pequeño lemon-**

-aguas termales del país del arroz-

-Naruto, te has vuelvo bueno en esto-gimió mientras sentía como los dedos de su amante jugaban con su clítoris- m...ma…más aah! –naruto era un experto con las manos, no solo masajeaba sino que jugaba y daba pequeños pellizcos para estimularla aún más, con fuera la tomo desde las piernas y la levanto hasta que su cara quedo frente a su intimidad y empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas junto con algunos chupetones, tayuyá tomo su cabeza y en un ataque de éxtasis la empujo contra su vagina haciéndole sentir su orgasmo en primera fila. Los liquidos bañaron la cara del rubio quien sonreía inocentemente haciendo ruborizar aún más a tayuyá.

-"ya van tres veces ta-yu-ya-chan"- dijo victorioso-

-"ca…calla…"- dijo mientras volvía a las aguas – "no es mi culpa que seas un _glotón_ "

Naruto se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios simplemente porque le encantaba sentir esos finos labios suaves, pronto ella empezó a utilizar su lengua en fino beso francés, amaba eso, ella tomando el control haciéndolo sentir maravillas. Rápidamente el rubio empezó a tomar sus caderas y acercarlas con las suyas, ambas partes estaban haciendo pequeños roces calientes, ella deseaba que naruto entrara en ella, no lo habían hecho desde hace ya meses y en verdad que deseaba sentir las embestidas, la excitación al borde de la locura. Pero él no era un tonto, él sabía _jugar_ con ella, así que primero entro una parte de su miembro, no toda, entraba y salía rápidamente, ella se impacientaba más y más, incluso llego a abofetear al chico, pero el solo reía. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho dejo que ella tomara el control.

Nunca había hecho antes, simplemente porque ella le había dicho lo sádica que era, pero ya llevaban tiempo juntos así que no le importo en lo absoluto. Entonces ella comenzó con pequeños chupetones en el cuello del rubio que rápidamente se volvieron mordiscos, Naruto gemía tanto de dolor como de placer pero esto solo la hacía excitarse más, entonces se le ocurrió algo nuevo, activo su sello maldito hasta su máximo nivel, algo que confundió mucho al rubio, rápidamente esa piel blanca y pálida se convirtió en un gris oscuro, sus pechos se agrandaron más, sus muslos y piernas se hicieron más largos y gruesos al igual que su trasero más firme y redondo

-"ahora jugaremos un pequeño juego"- dijo con voz lasciva mientras se acercaba al cuello del rubio y lo empezaba a morder, la carne crujía al ser desgarrada por los pequeños y filosos colmillos de la pelirroja- "agh!"- gimió naruto, trato de zafarse pero no podía pues la fuerza de tayuyá había aumentado considerablemente y no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar.

Tayuya empezó a lamer los pequeños hilos de sangre que escurrían por el cuello y pecho del rubio quien ahora estaba acorralado en la tina de aguas termales, su mirada estaba perdida pues el dolor y el placer le nublaban la mente.

Tayuyá sonreía y entonces decidió avanzar con algo aún más caótico, poco a poco fue hundiendo más a naruto hasta que solo su cabeza quedo fuera del agua, algo asustado trato moverse pero tayuyá dejo caer toda su fuerza sobre él.

-"ahora me toca a mí "- le dio un último beso y hundió su cabeza en el agua.

Trato de levantarse pero tayuyá ya había empezado a aprisionarlo, sabía que si abría la boca era un pase directo a ahogarse, entonces sintió como ella empezó a dejarlo entrar en ella. Empezó con algo ligero unas embestidas lentas, el escuchaba como ella gemía pero él no podía hacerlo. Sabía que no podría aguantar más de tres minutos dentro del agua.

Su vagina estaba estrecha, no sabía si era por estar debajo del agua o porque su cuerpo estaba bajo mucha presión, lo importante era que sus movimientos se volvieron tan rápidos que casi se quedaba sin aire, hasta que tayuyá lo dejo salir un poco. Pero así como lo dejo salir a tomar aire lo volvió a sumergir, el veía como ella sonreía con malicia mientras apretaba más su coño haciéndolo gemir dentro del agua, claro eso significaba más agua entrando a sus pulmones pero vamos el pobre chico sentía como ese coño masajeaba su miembro duro a mas no poder.

Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos dentro, ella se había corrido tantas veces que el agua se había mezclado con sus espesos jugos orgásmicos. Naruto por otro lado seguía erecto pero a punto de terminar, aunque su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso por la presión, sin embargo eso no era un impedimento para jugar al mismo juego que tayuyá. Tomo su bello trasero y empezó a masajearlo y a pegarle ocasionales nalgadas para hacerla excitarse aún más. Ella se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que sentía el miembro del rubio penetrarla hasta lo más profundo de su vientre, era como su cada vez creciera más, deseaba su semen en ella, deseaba que la llenara tanto que hasta saliera de ella.

-"NARUTO!"- grito mientras en un descuido este aun debajo del agua y con sus últimas fuerzas empezó a embestirla rápidamente y sin descanso, salía y entraba como una bestia, si ella deseaba jugar rudo el así lo haría, no pudo más y salió del agua al mismo tiempo que se corría dentro de ella. Arqueo su espalda y sintió como su mente se nublaba y sus ojos se volvían blancos, era tanto que incluso sentía como su vientre se hinchaba, su lengua salía solo para reflejar el máximo estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

Oh pero naruto aún no estaba contento, ahora estaba más excitado que nunca, la saco de los baños termales y la recostó en el suelo para seguir con el juego. Aún seguía erecto y deseaba acabar completamente. Empezó a embestirla de nuevo en su vagina ahora completamente sensible a las embestidas del rubio, ella solo se dejaba llevar, sentía como el éxtasis volvía a invadir su cuerpo, naruto cambio de posición y ahora puso sus piernas sobre de ella haciendo que su culo y vagina formaran como si fuesen un durazno por la mitad, entonces naruto sonrió y decidió entrar por el culo de tayuyá.

Sin avisar empezó a entrar, estaba algo estrecho al principio y tayuyá arqueaba su espalda dominada por el placer total, sus gemidos eran tan intensos que las personas de los baños vecinos podían escucharlo todo "Dame todo por favor!" gritaba mientras naruto la embestía en una mezcla de salvajismo y éxtasis, ambos eran unos malditos sádicos pero se amaban.

Naruto empezó a masturbar la vagina de tayuyá para provocarle el doble de placer, claro que ella ahora estaba completamente perdida en los ríos del sexo, fornicaban como si fuesen conejos furiosos, ella gemía al sentir los masajes internos en su vagina mientras que el miembro duro de naruto le destrozaba el ano.

Naruto sentía como una sensación caliente recorría su cuerpo, se iba a correr dentro de ella, entonces en su momento de completo clímax entro de lleno en ella y se corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ella gimió, pataleo e incluso arqueo tanto su espalda que su cuerpo no pudo y se desmayó del placer al igual que desaparecía el efecto del sello maldito.

Ella quedo ahí completamente inconsciente mientras que naruto completamente agotado se recostó junto a ella. Aun así el cuerpo de tayuyá no dejaba de derramar el esperma que no había podido quedarse dentro era tanto que un peque charco blanco y espeso se formó en el piso de madera café, su vello pubis rosado le daba un toque inocente a su cuerpo ahora que el sello maldito dejo de hacer efecto.

 **-fin de limón-**

-Mientras tanto en una locación desconocida cerca del país de la lluvia-

-"hinata-chan, ya tienes pancita, ¿estas segura que no quieres saber lo que es?"-dijo una chica de pelo violeta con una rosa de papel blanca en el- "sabes, itachi-san ha estado muy al pendiente últimamente del bebe, el en serio quiere que sea el que cambie el futuro del mundo ninja"-

-". . . ."- ella no hablaba mucho, menos esos últimos meses donde había tenido que hacer varios viajes al médico quien le había dado la mala noticia de que posiblemente él bebe no sobreviviese- " yo honestamente….quiero que él bebe sobreviva, no quiero perderlo, quiero educarlo para que sea un buen hombre"- konan tomo su mano haciéndole ver que tenía todo su apoyo- "no te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible por ti, has sufrido tanto que te mereces las cosas más felices del mundo"-

Konan no era el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los demás, pero desde que itachi llego con hinata a la guarida de akatsuki y les conto su historia a ella y a nagato ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse tan mal por todo lo que esta pequeña chica había tenido que pasar. Habían jurado protegerla de la hoja y además cuidar al niño para que fuese un gran hombre que cambiaría al mundo shinobi.

-afueras de konoha en un laboratorio secreto-

-"orochimaru-sama, me mando a llamar?"- dijo un chico de lentes y cabello plateado-

-"kabuto-kun, escúchame cuidadosamente, creo que se donde se encuentra nuestra pequeña conejilla de indias preferida"- sonrió lúgubre-

-"tayuyá, creí que había muerto"-

-"al parecer no es así, está viva y completamente funcional, al parecer utilizo el sello en un pueblo de aguas termales en el país del arroz"-

-"el país del arroz?"-pregunto confuso-"está bajo control de la nube en estos momentos"-

-"es por eso que necesito que tu te infiltres y la traigas de vuelta, además puede ser una buena misión de prueba para los nuevos experimentos"-

-"como usted ordene orochimaru-sama"-

-"oh y kabuto….mata al uzumaki, no debemos de dejar cabos sueltos esta vez"- sonrió sádico-

-"como diga"-dicho esto desapareció en un sunshin dejando a orochimaru con sus futuras investigaciones

-campo de batalla sobre las grandes montañas flotantes del país de la nube-

Aquellas imponentes montañas donde pequeños enclaves de ninjas entrenaban para la guerra habían sido atacadas por ninjas de la primavera, iniciando así un ataque coordinado contra las grandes fábricas y campos de entrenamiento de la nube. Donde antes eran bellos paisajes ahora el cielo se iluminaba con el rojo fuego de las fábricas ardiendo y el humo oscuro haciendo ver un lúgubre paisaje.

Los generales shinobi de la primavera y la nube empezaban su gran combate de jutsus destruyendo aún más las bases militares y de entrenamiento, un gran rayo hecho por el general de la primer división de la alianza del cielo logro destruir la mayoría de la maquinaria militar de los atacantes pero lo dejo completamente débil y sin reservas de chacra siendo un blanco fácil para atacantes con un fuerte en taijutsu y ataques de fuego y aire. Terminaron por córtale las extremidades y quemar el resto de su cuerpo para así demostrar de una vez que los generales de la primavera eran más poderosos y temibles. Los sobrevivientes del ataque ahora eran arrojados desde precipicios mientras los ninjas de la hoja y la hierba saqueaban el resto del armamento y objetos de valor, así como diferentes planes de ataque y ubicaciones de bases enemigas.

-"general saiga, hemos descubierto un telegrama importante que iba dirigido al daimyo del país del viento"-

El general saiga era uno de los más temibles, conocido por ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos además de violar y masacrar civiles inocentes, fue condenado por la aldea escondida entre la arena pero logró escapar y fue reclutado en las fuerzas de la hierba. Su cuerpo era completamente oscuro como si se hubiese quemado el mismo, y su cara estaba siendo cubierta por una máscara de gas.

Leyó el telegrama el cual tenía información importante sobre la ubicación de los dos jinchurikis de la nube, al saber esto rápidamente dividió sus tropas en dos, un lo seguiría hasta buscar a la primer jinchuriki, yugito nii, al parecer era la más cercana de la zona. Si la capturaban podrían volverse más fuertes.

En la carta también explicaba sobre las diferentes rutas por las cuales la hija del daimyo transitaría con mercancía para su padre, tener a la hija de un daimyo podría ser un trofeo valioso en la guerra y más porque era una mujer, la otra mitad de sus tropas se encargaría de emboscar y secuestrar a la hija de este daimyo.

Al parecer la guerra empezaba a hacerse más cruenta y salvaje, pero eso era poco con lo que estaba por venir. Pronto naruto y tayuyá empezarían su camino de venganza, itachi y hinata se esconderán por un tiempo hasta que sea el momento indicado para actuar y akatsuki tiene nuevos planes que pueden involucrar la creación de una nueva organización militar mucho más grande y poderosa capaz de retar a una de las alianzas shinobi y así dar un giro drastico a la historia.


	9. AVISO

Buenas, para todos aquellos que me han seguido y han esperado. Lamento no haber dado señales de vida en mucho tiempo, pero desde que me fui pasé por un proceso de adaptación, entre a una universidad que literalmente consume mi tiempo.

la verdad no hay excusa que valga la pena, pero pues estoy de vuelta, pronto continuare, una sincera disculpa.


End file.
